Bat Chance: The Maddie's Closet Series
by RavenWayne
Summary: Between TDK & TDKR, Batman is no longer a wanted man but has no time to breath a sigh of relief, when a new threat comes to Gotham and may give Falcone a run for his money. Meanwhile, Bruce helps the daughter of a friend, save her fashion company and become of source of support to one another. OC Madison Oliver
1. Chapter 1

**Story is part of this series I'm working on called the Maddie's Closet series that will feature my original character, Madison Oliver. I hope I don't turn her into a Mary Sue, if I do, let me know. I just found out what that was yesterday, lol. Basically, this is between TDK and TDKR, Bruce is still grieving Rachel's death, but also dealing with passed issues and wanting to opening share his identity as Batman will someone who is not going to disapprove or reject him because of it. He's also going to be dealing with being Batman and his true reason for wanting to retire from being Batman in TDK, besides being with Rachel. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Batman or anything related to Batman... Just the characters that is not associate with the movie, comics, etc. **

**Prologue**

Bruce Wayne was getting married and for the first time in his complicated life, he was happy. He met someone that not only helped him heal from losing Rachel but also allowed him embrace his real self as Bruce Wayne.

Not the public Bruce Wayne, International Billionaire Playboy.

Not the Dark Knight, the vigilante known as Batman.

But, as Bruce Wayne. Son of the late Thomas and Martha Wayne, surrogate son and friend to Alfred, and someone who finally learned to embrace the good, bad, and the ugly of the tragic and happy memories of his life.

His bride allowed him to see himself for who he truly was. He had integrating his public persona, Batman, and his true self into one, finding a firm balance. He was still active as Batman after being cleared and rendered innocent of all crimes that he took the blame for in 2008, by the Judge dismissing the case, since there was no evidence to link Batman to any of the crimes that Harvey Dent committed. Gordon was secretly pleased, especially when a new threat came to Gotham and together Gordon and Batman worked together again to bring down the newest threat.

Even though he was the Batman, he was able to share this part of his life with his bride and she didn't mind, in fact, she accepted who he was and that he was a big part of Bruce's life immediately. He finally found the woman who was a Batman supporter, but also his friend, confidante, and now wife to be.

However, getting to this point wasn't easy….


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the introduction to Madison Oliver **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Batman or anything related to Batman... Just the characters that is not associate with the movie, comics, etc. **

Madison Oliver walked around her Park Avenue NY apartment thinking about her life and why she allowed herself to get into the mess she was in. She started to suck her thumb, which was something she always did when she was annoyed or tired. Madison at twenty-nine was a month shy of turning thirty, five foot two, deep olive skin tone with expressive almond shaped hazel eyes, and mid-back length long hair that she always wore straight or wavy and even sometimes in her natural curl. She was considered one of the top lingerie designers in the fashion industry. But, she was also known to the New York Elite to be the ex-wife of Thomas Oliver.

For two years now, the tabloids always posted the same story surrounding the details of her marriage and divorce, and usually they were about outrageous stories ranging from her having an affair with Taye Diggs and being seen with numerous men at parties. Her response was always the same "It's not true, buzz off". She only met Taye Diggs at a party once and ever since they had connected the two together, until she had her lawyers send a cease to desist to stop the stories. So-called personal close friends gave their statement to the tabloids that she was the source of her divorce from Thomas because he had caught her in bed with another man. If they only knew the truth about Madison Oliver, then they would have nothing to tell.

Madison was very introverted and spent most of her time working, so when would she have the time to have an affair. Her company, Maddie's Closet was important to her and she spent the majority of her days trying to keep her business afloat, especially since her company was in direct competition with Victoria's Secret. This was actually something that she was proud of since her parents always encouraged her to always run for the gold even when no one is cheering for you. Madison thrived on being the best at everything she did. She grew up excelling in swimming, ballet dancing, and martial arts; and, at sixteen she received her first degree black belt in ninjutsu.

However, tragedy also struck when she was a couple of months shy of turning seventeen, when she lost her mother to cancer. That was the worst time in her life and at time when Madison started to rebel. She experiment in drugs, started staying out past curfew, and slept around which, resulted in a teen pregnancy. The fact that a baby was growing inside her gave her the courage to turn her life around but, tragedy struck again when she lost the baby at four months. Madison was devastated but, vowed to not go down the wrong path again. With the help of her father, brother, and best friend Brenda, she got the help that she needed, stayed clean, and graduated from high school with honors. Once Madison put her mind to start something, she saw it all the way through. She started the concept of Maddie's Closet when she was still trying to cope with her mother's death. With the help of her counselor, she was advise to put her focus into a hobby.

Maddie's Closet was established as a company until she met her ex-husband in college and when she married him, he gave the money to start the business but, only if he retain forty-nine percent of the company. With fifty-one percent, Madison was the major shareholder and thus was able to make all of the major decisions.

Recently after their divorce was finalized, Thomas informed Madison that he wanted to takeover Maddie's Closet and make it a subsidiary of his own company, Oliver Enterprises. When Madison reminded him that she owned fifty-one percent and was the major shareholder, Thomas coldly advised her that when she signed their pre-nup agreement, one of the stipulations in the agreement was that in the event of a divorce, any of their joint businesses will become his as a subsidiary under Oliver Enterprises.

Now, her attorney was telling her that if she wanted to keep Maddie's Closet, she would have to buy out Thomas shares. The other stipulation in the pre-nup agreement was, if Madison wanted to remain in control of her company, she would have to buy his shares within a year of their divorce being finalized. Well, as of now, Madison couldn't afford to buy Thomas shares of her company, even with the financial settlement she won in her divorce. It was now ten months since their divorce and time was running out. She needed help. But, when her father gave her an idea of how she could keep her company and at first she turned him down, because she was confident she could come up with the money. Now, she had no choice but to accept her father's idea and now was the time to do so. She needed to save her company. She needed to save her identity. She needed to meet with Bruce Wayne.


	3. Chapter 3

It's been 2 years since Rachel's death and the last time he put on the batsuit; in Bruce's mind, it felt like it was 2 days ago. Losing Rachel was still one a sore spot for him, not as painful as when he lost his parents but that was different, that was his mother and father, his family and he was a kid. Rachel was his childhood best friend and the woman he loved, who was going to apparently wait for him. However, it wasn't meant to be.

The morning after a manhunt was issued for Batman's arrest, Alfred confessed to Bruce about Rachel's letter to him regarding choosing to marry Harvey instead of waiting for Bruce. He explained that he burnt the letter to spare Bruce from finding out but decided that Bruce needed to know. Bruce was angry at first and after hiding out in the bat bunker, he came back and told Alfred that he understood why he did what he did, especially since he decided to take the blame for the crimes that Dent committed.

After the confession, Alfred and Bruce's relationship was closer than ever. Bruce always regarded Alfred like a 2nd father and Alfred always regarded Bruce as a son; but they were also the best of friends. Both men were ecstatic when Wayne Manor was finally finished and moved back to the family estate in spring 2009, which meant that it was time to start renovations on the bat cave. Bruce decided to keep the penthouse, just in case. His hunch told time that it would come in handy, especially since he didn't want the lucky woman of the night to spend the night at Wayne Manor out of fear of them snooping around. No, the penthouse stayed, as well as the bat bunker.

* * *

In spring 2010, the bat cave was finally to Bruce and Alfred's liking. Bruce added some of the same technology that Fox helped him create in the bat bunker and also had everything on an underground platform but this time the platform disappears underwater. The compartment that held the batsuit and the supercomputer (nicknamed the bat computer) was protected by water and fire proof glass that was designed with extra protection since the computer and the batsuit would be emerged by water in an underground platform.

There was also built in garages that housed the new tumbler (also in black), the batpod, and also a hidden panic room in the event of an invasion of either the manor or the cave. Each platform and garage was protected by security technology designed by Bruce that only he, Alfred, and Fox had access to via thumbprints and eye scanner. Bruce with the help of Fox designed the security this way so that the computer system would know who is accessing the database based on their unique fingerprints and iris recognition. He also designed the system to be modified in case that he wanted to add or take away access to the database that operates the batcave systems. Bruce also added an extra compartment that resembled a studio apartment, with a small kitchenette with a full dull door refrigerator/freezer, microwave, sofa and full size bed; this was just in case Bruce needed to spend the night in the batcave.

Bruce's dating life was back in full swing around 2 months after Rachel's death to keep up with the public Bruce Wayne persona. He tried to enjoy himself to forget about the pan as much as he could. There still were days that all he wanted to do was hide from the world, especially when Batman became a wanted man after taking the fall for Harvey Dent's crimes. Alfred and Fox had to remind him that if he didn't want people to connect the dots about him being Batman, especially since Batman was in hiding, then he need to continue to make appearances as the billionaire playboy. Around 6 months after, the Joker was captured, the Joker confessed to his crimes, as he had boldly done before, but also in a surprising mood, boast about killing Dent and all of those that died by Dent's hand, taking full credit. Because this was added to his sworn statement of the confessed crimes, Batman was official no longer a wanted man and back in action.

* * *

A decision was made.

Madison called her father to arrange the meeting with Bruce Wayne. She also called her best friend Brenda to let her know she was coming to Gotham and needed a place to crash for the weekend. Her father called back to let her know that the meeting was set for Monday at 10:00 am. She had wondered what the infamous Bruce Wayne looked like. She never met him but heard a lot about him. No doubt, she imagine that he was the tall, dark, and handsome type. She heard from her Brenda, who worked at Wayne Enterprises as his assistant, that Mr. Wayne was known as the international playboy, with plenty of girls on his arm and lots of money to spend. After all, he was a multi-billionaire, nicknamed the Prince of Gotham. Well, whatever, she wasn't interested in his life story, she just needed the help in regaining control of her company and if his money was as good as it was, that's all she cared about. If the deal was laid down right, she could convince Mr. Wayne to become the White Knight and takeover the company and allow her to remain CEO and run her company in peace. She only needed Wayne Enterprises to buy Maddie's Closet from Oliver Enterprises; if not….

Let's face it, there was no if not.

Please dear Lord, let Bruce Wayne be my knight in shining armor and save me.

She started packing, making sure that her cat Pixie was well taken care of in her absence by her maid Marta, and took off for Gotham City, New Jersey. It was the city of corruption, as it was known but, it was also her home.

* * *

A/N: I hope you're enjoying the series thus far. Bruce and Madison will meet soon I promise.

BTW….Any guesses as to who Madison's father is?


	4. Chapter 4

It was the night before Madison's meeting with Bruce and she just finished putting together her presentation. She was hoping to spend the rest of the evening just taking it easy until her best friend Brenda suggested they go out for dinner. They were in the process of getting ready, both deciding on a little black cocktail dress with silver jewelry, gold eyeshadow and red lipstick, and they decided to wear their hair down for the night. With black stiletto pumps to complete the look, the girls was heading out to the newest restaurant that just opened at the Gotham Ritz, when Madison's cell phone rang.

"Madison Oliver" she answered, not bothering to look at the caller id, since they were busy walking to the car.

"Such a formal greeting for your old man."

"Hi Papa!" Madison always had a good relationship with her father and always delighted to hear from him. "Everything ok?"

"Yeah, everything's fine, just wanted to see if my baby girl is ready for her meeting tomorrow. I know it's important to you."

"I'm all ready. Are you going to be in the meeting with us?" She knew her father was the CEO of Wayne Enterprises and she could have just got the money from him but he insisted that she personally meet with Bruce, since he was the owner and chairman.

"I will but I also have a meeting, but you'll do just fine with Mr. Wayne. Well, I won't hold you up. I know you and Brenda are still catching up."

"_HEY MR. FOX!" _Brenda yelled to greet Madison's dad, while starting the car up and backing out of the parking space.

"I'm sure you heard her papa?" Madison asked, while laughing.

Mr. Fox was also laughing, as well "Yes, I heard her. Tell Brenda hi for me. Anyway, tomorrow at 10:00 Maddie and please don't be late." Fox reminded his daughter.

"Yes, sir. I'll be there on time. Don't worry papa. See you in the morning. I love you."

"I love you too, baby girl."

"Bye, papa" Madison hung up and enjoyed the conversation with Brenda on their drive to the restaurant.

* * *

Mr. Fox was the Lucius Fox that was Madison's father and the current CEO of Wayne Enterprises. He was worried about his daughter and how much Maddie's Closet meant to her. She's been developing the concept of her fashion line since high school, since the grief counselor had advised his kids to focus their grief into developing a hobby to stay busy, when his wife and their mother passed away from Uterine Cancer. Fashion designing became the project that Maddie (as he has always called her) chosen to focus on and has never quit from there.

Lucius was also glad that Madison was able to stay close to Brenda. After Madison's drug addition and miscarriage, she was lost. Lucius liked to believe that support of her family and best friend is what helped her through. She loved Brenda like a sister and was glad Brenda was there for Madison.

Brenda Morasco was Madison's best friend since 1st grade but they were also god sisters via their mothers. Brenda resembled Vanessa Marcil and often got mistaken for her a lot. It was probably just a coincidence that her name is Brenda, since Vanessa Marcil's is known for her role on General Hospital as Brenda Barrett. For the last 2 years, Brenda worked for Bruce Wayne and Lucius Fox as their executive/personal assistant at Wayne Enterprises. Brenda took her work very seriously, especially since Mr. Fox took a chance on her fresh out of graduate school. Bruce and Lucius both agreed that one day Brenda will probably be promoted, so they gave her special projects to work on and she always delivered 150%, impressing the execs.

Now, it seems that his daughter may possibly move back to Gotham and have her company under Wayne Enterprises. Lucius knew that his strong-willed, independent daughter probably didn't like the fact that she was asking for help to save her company, but with the situation between Madison and his ex-son-in-law, asking for Bruce to intervene seem like the last resort. He just hope that the meeting between Madison and Bruce will be successful.

* * *

Bruce had a date tonight with the supermodel again and for some reason he was strangely excited about this date. He had only met the model 2 weeks ago but she was beautiful and definitely fit the playboy image that he was supposed to portray with the Gotham Elites. But the excitement, it was indeed strange, since he was never interested in any of the dates that had the pleasure of his company.

So, he picked famous French supermodel Vanessa Monet and took her to the new restaurant called Ritz Le Chic in the Gotham Ritz for a 3 course meal. He decided that maybe it was this relationship was special, after all, this was his 3rd date with Vanessa.

God must have a plan because he hasn't been invested in a possible long-term romance since Rachel's death. Maybe it was time, after all, 2 years was long enough mourning.

* * *

Madison and Brenda was just finishing up their meals, when the waiter asked if they would be interested in desserts. They decided to share a hot fudge chocolate cake sundae, since both of them were health nuts, although of course, they love a good chocolate cake, especially with hot fudge. Brenda decided this would be a good time to confront Madison.

"Maddie, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Bren, what's on your mind?" Maddie sat up straight in her chair.

"It's been almost a year since your divorce was final and I know the business stuff is crazy right now but, if things go well with Bruce Wayne and you decide to move back here, how about dating again?" Brenda thought that Madison had to be going crazy for going so long without the company of a man. She admire her for her self-restraint to just focus on her business without the need for regular sex but, the time had come for Madison to get back out there and start dating.

Madison played with the rim of her wine glass, took a sip while contemplating her friend's question. "You know, it has been a year but I still don't know if I'm ready. I mean I truly did love Thomas but right now, I literally want to scream every time I see him."

"Mads what does that have to do with dating? I mean, come on, your gorgeous, you're successful, and you got it going on. I'm sure there are guys out there waiting to falling in love with you." Brenda assured Maddie. Since, Maddie rarely gets approached by a decent guy, she understood her friend's hesitation to date again. She could kill Thomas for breaking her best friend's heart.

"Ok, like who?" Madison knew the answer would knock her out of her chair for sure.

"How about my boss?"

"Um, yeah, my dad is your boss and I'm sure dating my father is… well…..ewwww, Brenda?"

Brenda started laughing, "No fool, my other boss, Bruce Wayne. The Bruce Wayne you're meeting tomorrow. I mean, why not take a dive in the international waters of the gorgeous billionaire playboy." Brenda became serious now, "Seriously, Madison I just want you to be happy and with someone who will treat you like the queen that you are."

"You know, I know Bruce but I haven't seen him since I was little, like 4 years old little. I mean, I wouldn't know him or what he look like now. I don't doubt that he is cute and attracts a lot of women, but even he has to wonder if they are into him for who he is as a person or for his astronomical bank account. Anyway, I'm not interested in romance with anyone right now. My main focus is on my company."

"Ok, Maddie… Oh crap, we got to go, it's almost 9:30." Brenda glanced at her watch and realize that they stayed longer than they intended to, since tomorrow was Monday.

"Ok, let me go pee, right quick and I'll meet you by the door."

* * *

After 2 weeks of dating Vanessa, Bruce realized that he made a huge mistake. It occurred to him during their conversation tonight that, although this was a gorgeous woman that most men in the world would want, he realized that she just did nothing for him. Their conversation the entire night was mostly on superficial stuff, such as discussing the latest celebrity drama in Hollywood and also listened to her as she complained about her last photo shoot.

_What the hell did I get myself into?_ Bruce was quickly trying to ease himself away from the situation. He thought about just saying he had to leave but he thought better off it, because it would just lead to questions. _Ok, think Bruce. I should really do background checks on my dates next time. I can't take anymore._

Vanessa was just talking away, not getting that she was boring Bruce. "So, if I had my way, I would fire the makeup artist, but apparently, something about being apart of some union or whatever…..I'm like darling….."

"Excuse me for a moment, I really have to go to the little boys room." Bruce couldn't think of any other excuse, so this was it. Luckily, he really did have to go. "I be right back and then I'll take you home."

"Well, Bruce…it's about time, I" –

"Your home, Vanessa." he no longer wanted to hear her talk, let alone sleep with her.

He didn't wait for her to respond. He quickly walked straight towards the hallway leading to the bathroom silently cussing himself out, thinking about the car ride home.

* * *

Madison left the ladies room and walked slowly to the lounge area, where she was waiting for Brenda. decided to quickly check her email on her iphone while walking. Not watching where she was going, she bumped into Bruce, dropping her phone.

"I am so sorry. I should have been paying attention." Madison apologized and bent down to pick up her phone, but bumped heads with Bruce.

"OUCH". They both yelled out in unison. When Madison was trying to pick up her phone, Bruce was already picking it up.

"It's ok. I'm a little distracted too." Bruce was used to bumping his head because as Batman, head butting was not uncommon. So, he wasn't in pain, but Madison was. "Are you ok? Looks like our head collision hurt you more, than me. Let me help you up."

His touch was gentle but firm, as he helped her off the floor. She felt a headache coming along but other than that, she was fine. "Thank you. Again I'm sorry."

"Here's your phone." Bruce was purposely prolonging the encounter, mostly to avoid heading back to the table but also, this woman in front of him was beautiful. He didn't know her from Adam but definitely didn't want this to be the last time he saw her.

"Thanks again, I should be going. Nice to meet you." Madison tried to walk but Bruce stopped her.

"I know we just met and all, but would you mind having a drink with me?" Bruce remembered that the bar was separate from the restaurant, so having a quick drink without Vanessa looking was possible.

_This guy is definitely cute but forward, _"No, thank you. I mean, it's late and I don't know you." Madison tried to walk again.

Bruce was surprise that she didn't know who he was but he was not giving up. "How about dinner tomorrow night?" That stopped her and she turned around to see Bruce walking towards her. "If dinner doesn't work, how about I get your number and we work something out."

_This guy was serious. I mean, he looked familiar and he was definitely a gorgeous creature but he wasn't my type. _"I'm sorry, I wish I could but I can't. I don't live here in Gotham, just visiting; nice to meet you, again." With that, she walked away and she noticed this time, he didn't stop her. _I hope I didn't make a mistake here. Oh well. _

Bruce thought it was refreshing that she turned him down but was more intrigued that she appeared not to know who he was. He thought everyone knew what Bruce Wayne looked like, since he's been in national newspapers. He was ready to go home now. He wished he had the lady's fingerprints so that he could track her down. _Ok that's stalkerish. _He thought walking back to the table to get Vanessa. He was checking to see if he could spot the girl again while walking towards the valet but she was gone.

_Maybe I should have kept her cell phone._

* * *

**A/N Ok, lovely that Madison is Fox's daughter, how many guess this? Ok, so Bruce and Madison meets earlier than I anticipated. I actually wrote half of this before I went to bed and then finished it at work today. **

**BTW...Wonderful surprise to watch the last hour of The Dark Knight on TNT tonight after work. I love the look of Christian Bale. So, I got my Christian/Bruce fix and my DiNozzo fix, since NCIS is also on. **

**Shout out to kawaiixkisses for guessing correctly that Lucius Fox was Madison's Father.**


	5. Chapter 5

On the ride back to Brenda's apartment, Madison told her about the guy she met and how he asked her out.

"I can't believe you turned him down. Maddie, seriously, you say this guy was cute and you didn't take him up on his offer for a drink?"

"I have a presentation in the morning." Madison explained, trying to defend her decision.

"So, you could have gone to dinner with him tomorrow night, but you probably turned that down too." Brenda couldn't believe her friend and then "you turned dinner down didn't you?"

"Well, Brenda if you knew the answer already, why ask? And Yes, I did turn him down for dinner."

Brenda shaking her head while keeping an eye for the light to turn red. "Ah, sometimes you can be so stupid, Mads."

"I know, I did regret it after walking away."

"Well, don't worry luv" Brenda realizing this was her turn, not fully paying attention to the road almost hit the stop sign. "He's out there somewhere."

"Gee, could ya gone any faster through the parking deck?" Madison quickly changed the subject and experienced instant relief that the car was now parked. She forgot how bad Brenda's driving was.

"Hey" Brenda took the key out of the ignition and got out the car. "We made back here safe and sound. Now, let's get up stairs and get some sleep. Tomorrow you meet the billionaire stud."

* * *

It was 9:30 Monday morning and Bruce was in his office preparing for the meeting with Fox's daughter. He looked forward to meeting her, in fact, he had already decided to help her before agreeing to meet with her. He heard all about her ex-husband, Thomas Oliver and knew that the guy was a tool, very arrogant and a control freak. He wondered how someone like the daughter of Lucius Fox get caught up in a relationship with someone like Thomas Oliver. He'll find out soon.

Bruce's thoughts were mostly on the beautiful woman, he met last night. After he dropped off the supermodel and told her that he couldn't see her anymore, he drove to the penthouse to be alone. He couldn't get this girl out of his head and hadn't thought of another woman in this way since Rachel. He wondered if he was actually ready to fall in love again. He knew it was impossible to get information about the girl he met, maybe as Batman but he didn't have his Batman equipment when he met her, so he had no other way of finding her.

His one chance at love again but he had no way of knowing how the story will plan out.

* * *

"You have everything ready."

"Yes, Papa, I'm all set." It was 9:55 in the morning and Madison was as ready as she was going to get. But, her father was making her nervous, especially now that they were walking toward Bruce's office.

"Alright, here we go. Remember, I have to be in another meeting at 10:05" He reminded her looking down at his watch entering the office to find Bruce looking over papers at his desk. "Morning, Mr. Wayne."

"Good morning, Mr. Fox." Bruce stood up to greet Lucius and stopped straight when he laid eyes on Fox's daughter. _What a small world, it's the girl from the restaurant. _He locked eyes with her and then spoke again. "You must be Madison" He held out his hand to shake hers. "Your father has told me so much about you."

He still had that same soft gentle touch, even with his handshake. "Likewise." was all she managed to get out and then she let go of his hand.

"Well Mr. Wayne, Maddie, I won't keep you too. I should be back in an hour."

"Don't worry, Lucius, she's in good hands." Bruce smiled his reassurance to Fox, as he left Bruce's office and left Madison with her presentation.

"Small world isn't it. Madison." He gestured for Madison to have a seat, while he took his.

"Yes, small world it is, Mr. Wayne."

"I guess, you didn't know I was Bruce Wayne, last night?"

"No. Not really. My dad said, we met when we were little but that was a long ago."

"It's ok. Are we ok?" It wasn't like Bruce to start losing control, but he felt like a nervous teenage boy.

"We're good Mr. Wayne."

He regained his control, as quickly as he lost it. "Great, let's get down to business, shall we?"

Over the next hour, Madison explained why she needed his help but she also went over financial reports, showed him samples of the new fall/winter line, future projects in the works, and other business. Bruce was impressed. This was definitely a woman after his own heart. Madison was not only beautiful but she was intelligent, innovative, and artistic.

"You see Mr. Wayne; I didn't leave my marriage with any children, so Maddie's Closet is my baby." She quickly paused to take a breath, realizing that she been talking over an hour. "Maddie's Closet was conceived when I was still in high school and I never meant to make it a business. It was just a hobby and something to get my mind off my mother's death. Once, I took on the responsibility of seeing my baby come to life, it took off on it's own. Our direct competition is now Victoria's Secret but the only difference is, they don't have the innovation and artistic style, like my staff and I have. Plus, they are owned and operated by a parent company as a subsidiary of Limited Brands and in 1982, the original owner of Victoria's Secret was saved from bankruptcy by the owner selling the company and from then on the company has turned a substantial profit within the last 2 decades. But, even though the owner sold the company, they never had anymore creative influence of the business that they built and that's not what I want for my company."

Bruce listened intently understanding where Madison was getting at in the comparison. "So, your main strategy is to do what Victoria's Secret originator never did, which is to stay at the helm of the company."

"Precisely Mr. Wayne. Point is, I don't have the funds to buy out my ex-husband. His goal is to takeover and make it a subsidiary under his company." She gritted her teeth when she said company.

Bruce noticed that. "I take it, you're not fond of the idea of that happening."

"Geez, how could you tell?" Madison said sarcastically.

"Ouch"

"I'm sorry Mr. Wayne. I meant no offensive but, I get really sarcastic when I get annoyed"

"Well, I don't have any experiences in the fashion world, except for having great fashion tastes." he joked looking at his Armani suit. "But I do know a winner when I see one and you're it, Madison. We have a deal."

Madison grabbed her chest before running around the desk to give Bruce a hug. "Thank you so much, Mr. Wayne." They both were enjoying the hug, before Madison broke away. "I'm sorry, you just." she sighed, "I was worried. Thomas is slick and ruthless"

"Yeah I'm aware of Thomas. I've done business with him before and forgive me for saying so but he's a douche." Bruce admitted walking around to his in-house office wet bar to get a bottle water for himself and Madison. "I have to ask, if you don't mind."

"Sure, go ahead." Madison took the water from Bruce. "Thanks for the water."

"What made you marry him in the first place?" He knew he was being nosy but he wanted to know how someone as intelligent as Madison could give involved with a douche like Thomas Oliver.

Madison completed her words before speaking. "I was young and very stupid, and then I got screwed." She shrugged her shoulders "I'm a walking lifetime movie unfortunately."

"Well, I'm glad you got away from him."

"I'll be glad, when I never have to look at him again. Once he no longer has a piece of my business, then my relationship with Thomas is completely done. He's a douche like you said. Thank you for you help, Mr. Wayne."

"Well, since you head butt me last night, I asked you out and then you turned me down and then to find out you're the daughter of the CEO of my company and my friend, I would say that you can call me Bruce and I'm honored to be your new business partner."

Madison and Bruce laughed at remembering how they met. "Ok, Bruce."

"How about lunch?" Bruce pulled out his phone to call one of the restaurants that he owned. "Now, I know you wouldn't have dinner with me tonight but can't say no to lunch. We have to celebrate." the restaurant picked up "Yeah, this is Bruce Wayne, I would like to make a reservation for three? Yes, my usual table would be fine. Thank you will be there soon." He hung up and focused on Madison again. "I made the reservation for the two of us and your dad. Shall we, go?"

"I haven't said yes yet Bruce, but I'm hungry, so I'm in." Madison smiled at Bruce. With that Bruce led Madison to the reception area. Seeing Brenda, Madison waved and threw a thumbs up at her direction. While they waited for Fox, Maddie's phone beeps to indicate a text message, which was from Brenda asking where Bruce was talking her. Madison responded back "to lunch, will see u later wit details."

Bruce smiled and pretended like he didn't see the text message.


	6. Chapter 6

A dark and sinister man, named Ricky Furio called a meeting. A meeting that would give the okay to end the peaceful silence.

"Well, my friends…it is time. Gotham City has been too quiet since the Joker's capture and incarceration and it's time to make our appearance known."

"What's your plan, boss?" asked Bruno, the ever loyal henchman for 5 years to Ricky.

"The plan is for Gotham City to fall and be corrupted again and for me to rise to the top and take my place as the head of the crime syndicate. But, the only way this can happen, is if we do what the Joker couldn't do."

"What did the Joker didn't do that you could do?" Bruno knew the answer but wanted his boss to confirm it.

"Well, that's easy, we kill the Batman; although my plan is a bit more subtle, if you will."

* * *

Lucius' meeting ran longer than anyone thought, so he couldn't join Bruce and Madison for lunch. Madison rode with Bruce in his Lamborghini to the restaurant and when they arrived, they were seated in the owner's table near the back secluded by exotic plants. Bruce took the liberty of ordering champagne and they toast to the ongoing success of Maddie's Closet. For lunch, the captain suggested the steak diane topped with mushrooms, with garlic roasted potatoes and mixed vegetables, which sounded good to Bruce and Madison. As the captain left to put in their order, Bruce talked business.

"Madison, I think you should know that I decided to personal be involved in your company and not Wayne Enterprises, I hope that's ok with you."

"It's fine with me. I know Wayne Enterprises doesn't specialize in fashion and beauty, so I kind of figured that I would be deal with you personally."

"Great!, Now I know that you live in New York currently, are you interested in moving back to Gotham and run the business from here?"

"I thought about that and I'm strongly considering it." Madison thought moving back home and near Brenda and Fox would be good. "I guess, I would need to find a place and definitely something that's cat friendly."

"What type of cat do you have?"

"Himalayan Persian, named Pixie."

"Can't wait to meet to meet her." Bruce was enjoying Madison's company and definitely didn't want to end. "When are you returning to New York?"

Madison finished taking a sip of her water. "Um, probably tomorrow. Thomas let me know Thursday that he wanted me out of the Park Avenue townhouse, ASAP. I was going to move my stuff in storage and just stay in a hotel room."

"Well, that can add up."

"True, but I didn't have plan B. Usually…." Madison's cell phone rang and it was coming from her house. "Excuse me. Hello…wait, wait….Marta calm down…..ok, ok I'm on my way. Tell them I am on my way, it should take more than an hour, give or take the traffic but I'll be there…Tell them do not touch nothing. See you soon, Marta…Bye." Madison angrily hung up her cell. "I have to go back to New York. My housekeeper just told me that two men came into the townhouse with orders from Thomas to move my stuff, when our agreement was that I could move out next week. Ugh, if he wants to play dirty, fine, I'll give him dirty. I'll call you, Bruce and thanks for lunch." She got up to leave, when Bruce stopped her.

"Madison, my car is outside, let me drive you; it will cut some of the time in half."

Seeing that she had no choice. "Ok."

* * *

It was a two hour drive from Gotham to Manhattan but with Bruce driving, it took less than an hour. Madison didn't have time to freak over Bruce's erratic driving but she did realize that he was worse than Brenda. Her mind stayed focus mostly on why Thomas sent those men to get her things. He said he'll give her until Thursday to move out, so why the rush? Talking to Bruce helped easy the tension she was feeling.

Bruce did his best to keep Madison calm by keeping her distracted by talking. They ended up talking to each other about their lives, as if they were old friends. Bruce was surprised by being so comfortable around Madison. The only other people he was able to do this around was Alfred, Rachel, Fox, and his parents. They also talked briefly about Batman, which Madison noticed that something changed in Bruce's eyes when she brought Batman up, so she changed the subject and he was happy she did. Now, that he had a name with the beautiful face, he wondered how their relationship would be now. He wanted to get to know her slowly and build something from there.

* * *

Bruno had his instructions.

Reintroduce Chaos.

He saw his target.

And the target never had a chance.

Coldly, Bruno wiped the blood from the blade of his knife, spat on the body, and walked away…

Nobody saw him.

And it was 4:30 in the afternoon.

* * *

Madison stormed into Oliver Enterprises on a mission, with Bruce trying to catch up behind her. He knew she was pissed and she had every right too, after the argument she had with the 2 movers that tried to take her stuff out the townhouse. She assures them that she would personally move her things and told them to get out. Madison approached Thomas office, ignored his assistant when she tried to detain her. She opened the door and found Thomas on the phone. She took the phone from his hand…..

"He'll call you back." and she slammed the phone down.

Bruce smooth talked the assistant and found his way into Thomas office to find Thomas and Madison going at it.

"You really are some peace of work, you ungrateful Bitch." Thomas towards the end of their marriage became verbally abusive. Being divorce now, it was worse.

"Well, you're a prick, so can't win 'em all." Madison retorted back. Not realizing that Bruce was at the door.

Thomas noticed that Bruce Wayne had walked in the office.

"Well, well, well…as I live and breathe. The infamous billionaire playboy, Bruce Wayne in the flesh. Finally came in to do some more business. My ex-wife here was just leaving."

Bruce walked closer to where Madison was standing in front of Thomas' desk. "Actually, I'm with your ex-wife."

"Well, once a ho, always a ho. You know Madison, I knew you were a gold digger. You just went from one rich boy to another." Thomas walked in front of his desk to where Bruce was standing. "So Bruce, lets compare notes. How are you enjoying Maddie in the bedroom? You know she got a kinky side to her, don't let the sweet and innocent look fool you."

Madison sprung forward but Bruce held her back before she could smack Thomas. "You sadistic sonofabitch." Bruce kept a strong grip on Madison and even though she was scratching his hand for him to let go, his grip remained steady. "When a skirt moved, it was you that did the chasing. I'm glad you cheated on me, because being married to you sucked." she told Bruce that she was cool and he let her go. She fixed her suit before she spoke again. "Bruce, you want to know why we didn't have kids during our marriage. Thomas couldn't maintain an erection, so ejaculation was impossible." Then she turned to Thomas, "I hope your mistress enjoys mediocre sex. Oh be prepared to lose her in the next few years, especially when she realizes that an heir is out of the question. She'll just take you for everything that you could give her financially."

"Madison calm down. I'll handle this." Bruce said forcefully. Then turned his attention to Thomas. "I want to buy your shares of Maddie's closet."

Thomas started to laugh. "Are you serious? What does Wayne Enterprises want with a little ole lingerie company?"

"Who said anything about Wayne Enterprises buying it?" Bruce took out his checkbook. "Name your price, Thomas. Come on, you're a smart man and I'm sure a business man of your stature knows a good deal when he sees one." Bruce smugly hit Thomas lightly on the chest with his checkbook. "Think about it Thomas. You can officially get Maddie here" he gestured to Madison to make his point, "out of your hands and more importantly out of your life forever. She told me that you refuse to give the shares to her, so how about me?" Charm was always Bruce Wayne's weapon and he was sure that he would get Madison out of Thomas life forever with this deal.

Thomas nods his head strongly considering Bruce's deal. "You know what Wayne; I do want this Bitch out of my hair, so you got yourself a deal."

"You're making a good choice." Bruce took a folded document out of his blazer. "And I came prepared. Why don't you sign the papers transferring ownership to me and we'll go."

Thomas took the document and signed it, officially transferring ownership of the 49% shake in Maddie's Closet to Bruce. Bruce paid Thomas 1 million dollars, shook the man's hand. "Nice doing business with you Wayne; both Maddie's Closet and Madison is all yours." he walked around his desk to his chair and sat down before continuing, looking intently at Madison. "Madison Chanel Fox, you and I are officially done. Leave your key to the Park Avenue townhouse when you're done packing and more importantly, leave my name."

Madison admitted to herself that he had nerve. Always have. "Thomas Lamar Oliver, you're right, we're done." she turned around to leave the office with Bruce before turning around back to Thomas. "By the way, you can keep your name and forget you ever knew me and I'll forever do the same. Goodbye forever, Thomas." With that, Madison and Bruce walked out the office, officially as co-owners of Maddie's Closet.

* * *

**A/N: Thomas is a douche. Madison is moving to Gotham but I wanted her completely free from Thomas. I went back and forth of letting her keep Oliver as her last night but I decided against it. Expect Maddie to go on personal quest to find herself with the help of Bruce, Lucius, and Brenda's help. **

**I'll introduce in full detail who Ricky is soon, but he is related to someone from the past. Oh and the victim that was killed will be someone from the past, as well. **

**I have a research paper due this weekend, so the next chapter after this one (Lord willing) should be up early next week. **

**A special shout out to all my followers and those that fav my story or me as the author. I appreciate you guys and you actually make me want to keep going. Thank you!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

At five-fifteen in the evening, Gotham City Police Department dispatch received a call to report a murder that taken place on 240 51st St. across the street from Rootsville Park, located in Downtown Gotham. When the police arrived on the scene, they were shocked to discover who the victim was, which immediately brought Commissioner James Gordon to the scene.

When Gordon arrive, the medical examiner was busy determining a time of death, while the CSI team was taken pictures and collecting evidence. He was quickly brief by the Lieutenant Stevens, before he made his way to view the body.

"Have a cause of death yet, Doc?" Gordon asked, while zipping up the body bag, after viewing the victim.

"Well Commissioner, I won't have a definite cause of death until after I've performed a detailed autopsy, but from what I could see thus far, he more than likely died from the stab womb to the heart." the Medical Examiner continued talking to Gordon, as he motioned for his staff to move the body into the truck. "This is just my analysis, of course. I can tell you that his death was quick and time of death was at four thirty, this afternoon. Jim, I'll put a rush on the autopsy and get back the results to you, the latest tomorrow afternoon."

"Thanks, Doc. I see the media is already here, let me go and deal with them."

Gordon wasn't surprised to see the media had arrived so fast, but considering that the victim was the former Judge Faden and the first murder in Gotham in a couple of years, this was bound to draw attention. The question he wanted to know, was it random or premeditated? Either way, Commissioner Jim Gordon was going to find out.

By six that evening, Faden's death was the main story of Gotham City News, as well as the front story of the next day's Gotham Post.

* * *

Ricky Furio caught the eleven evening news to hear the report on former Judge Faden's death. Everything was working out just right. He hoped that a high profile murder would be enough to lure Batman out in the open. The murder of Faden was also double satisfying for Ricky, thus fulfilling his uncle Carmine Falcone's request to Ricky, before his death from a massive stroke six months ago in Arkham.

Ricky wanted the Falcone family to rise again.

And Batman's death will give the power he needed.

* * *

Alfred took a tray of coffee, orange juice, bran flakes, Bruce's special green energy drink, and the current copy of the Gotham post. Since, the newspaper covered Judge Faden's murder, as the front story; he thought Master Wayne should see it, in case Bruce wanted to investigate.

Bruce slept in most of the morning, after a long evening with Madison. When he finally woke up, he locked his fingers behind his head and stared at the ceiling, thinking about the previous evening events.

After Bruce and Madison left Oliver Enterprises, they went back to Madison's park avenue townhouse and finished packing up the things she wanted to take with her to Gotham. Madison took as much as she could fit in Bruce's Lamborghini Gallardo trunk, put Pixie in her carrier in the front seat with her, and arranged to have everything else shipped to Gotham. Bruce advised the movers to shipped Madison's things to his penthouse apartment. He said that since he was no longer using it, she could stay there as long as she liked, as well as decorate the place to her liking. Madison thanked Bruce for his kindness and the two business partners drove back to Gotham.

When they got back to Gotham, Bruce drove straight to the penthouse and helped Madison unload the trunk. When they got to his penthouse, Bruce showed her around and gave Madison the keys. He told Madison, she could sleep in his master bedroom but, she decided to just take residence in the penthouse second master bedroom. Luckily, the bedroom was already setup, so all she had to do was just unpack her clothes. She also helped Pixie get settled, allowing Pixie to choose her new sleeping spot, which luckily was in Madison's new bedroom.

Bruce and Madison talked business, while waiting for the movers to arrive. Bruce suggested that Madison run Maddie's Closet from his office at Wayne Enterprises, until they find a new office space. He made a call for Wayne Enterprises corporate real estate, to make arrangements for a desk and chair to be set up in his massive office. Madison argued that it wasn't necessary and she could just work from the penthouse but, decided to share Bruce's office anyway. They eventually drifted into talking about non-work issues and begin discussing things ranging from admitting favorite movies, TV shows, music, and football teams, to learning that they both have a background in martial arts.

They both agreed, before Bruce left that, even though they barely knew each other, they felt comfortable around each other; and admitted that there was a mutual attraction between them, but agreed to just be friends. Now, Bruce lay awake in his bed that morning, wondering if he could fight his attraction to Madison and be her business partner. He knew that he had to try. His lingering thoughts were interrupted by Alfred's arrival.

"It's about time you grace the day with your presence." Alfred put the tray on the chair next to the bed, as Bruce got up. "Now that you're up, you should take a look at this." Alfred handed Bruce the newspaper.

Bruce stared at the front page, regarding the murder of Judge Faden. The same judge who presided over Joe Chill's trial, before Chill's death.

And the same judge, who was in Carmine Falcone's pocket.

Last thing Bruce heard about Faden was that, he was force to retire, after the Narrows attack.

Bruce knew why Alfred thought he should look at the paper. It had been two years since a major crime like this had happened, especially to a public official. The question to asked, was it random or premeditated, and if Batman was needed?

There was only way to find out.

He needed to get in contact with Gordon.

* * *

**A/N … I'm still working on Ricky's background, but as you read, he is the nephew of Falcone.**

**Also, I rewrote chapter 2, because as pointed out by CloudyDream, Madison wasn't properly introduced. So I hope that the background given is to your liking regarding who Madison is.**


	8. Chapter 8

Ricky Furio aka Ricardo Falcone, the nephew of Carmine Falcone who was known to Gotham City to be the untouchable crime boss, until Batman showed up on the scene. Ricky never forgot that moment, when he learned that his uncle had been apprehended by some man in a costume dressed like a bat. At first, he laughed, because he thought it was a joke. But then, he got confirmation, when he read it in Gotham post. Ricky always held his uncle in highest regard, as his personal hero. Uncle Carmine got away with everything, and Ricky learned at an early age that he wanted that kind of power, when he got older, but as a legitimate businessman.

Ricky had a relatively normal childhood, despite growing up in Gotham City, New Jersey, and was moving in the right direction in his life. He became Falcone's ward, when Ricky was thirteen, due to the death of his parents, who died in a fatal car accident. Despite the tragedy and the changes in his life, he retained his focus on his academic career and became a straight A student in high school; which gave him the opportunity to graduate a year early in 1996. Ricky was also the ladies man of his neighborhood and had a different girl every week, until he met Madison Fox.

Ricky met Madison Fox in ninth grade. On the first day of school, she walked into their homeroom class, and fell in love at first sight. He decided then and there, that Madison would one day be his wife. Madison was heavily into the Goth culture. To Madison, being Goth was both a mindset and fashion. Madison didn't do piercing or tattoos, mostly because she had sensitive skin, but she did have three ear piercings. Sometimes, Madison's daily outfit was just a pair of black or dark blue jeans, a black or purple top, and black combat boots; but she loved to switch it up sometimes, by wearing skirts and dresses. Her daily staples were always black fishnet arm warmers, spiked bracelets, black choker, black lipstick, and black eyeliner.

Ricky noticed that her eyes were hazel, almond shaped, and always expressive. Madison could never hide her expressions, so he was always able to read her. He loved her long, curly raven hair and used to twirl his finger through it. In his eyes, Madison was the most beautiful girl in the world.

Madison was shy, introverted, and very guarded. You could always find her reading book and listening to music, in the library. Sometimes, she had her sketch book with her, usually drawing pictures of anything around her. Madison was also the sweetest person Ricky ever met. The first time, he approached her was during their advanced placement chemistry class and she was assigned, as his lab partner. Two weeks later, Ricky asked Madison to be his date for the back to school dance, and from then on, they were inseparable. His relationship with Madison was innocent and tender, and they were each other's first love.

In 1996, Madison's mother died from cancer, leaving her devastated; it also sent her down a destructive path. She started becoming addicted to the anti-anxiety drug, Diazepam and, acting out against authority. This was also around the time that Ricky and Madison lost their virginity to each other, which resulted in Madison's pregnancy at seventeen. Ricky, having graduated from high school a year early, was enrolled at Gotham University as a Business Major. When Ricky found out about Madison's pregnancy and immediately proposed marriage, which she joyfully accepted. He also encouraged her to stop taking diazepam for the health of their baby, as well as herself. As a result of the withdrawal process, Madison miscarried their baby, which greatly devastated Ricky. He blamed himself and Madison for the miscarriage. He blamed himself, because he felt like he could have done something to stop Madison earlier; and he blamed Madison for getting hooked on the drug in the first place. The grief was too painful for Ricky; he abruptly broke up with Madison and left Gotham.

During his time away from Gotham, Ricky got involved in a fight one night and was sentenced to five years in prison on aggravated assault charge. Ricky was released in three years for good behavior and returned to Gotham, becoming more acquainted with his uncle Carmine. He earned power and was giving respect by the prisoners, just because his last name was Falcone. He wanted power and respect, but wanted it to accomplish this as a respected businessman.

Under Falcone's influence, Ricky quickly rose through the ranks in Falcone's army, which he eventually became his uncle's underboss, shortly before Batman's arrival in Gotham. Ricky also learned upon his return to Gotham, that Madison moved to New York and was married woman. He also learned that she got clean immediately, after he left. Ricky hoped that Madison stayed clean, for her sake. Ricky still loved Madison, even after everything that happened.

After his uncle's arrest and incarceration in Arkham Asylum, Salvatore Maroni, Falcone's biggest rival, wrestle control of the Falcone crime family from Ricky. He refused to remain the underboss under Maroni's leadership and decided to strike out on his own. He vowed to his uncle to one day reclaim the Falcone family, but in order to do so, he needed to build up enough power, money, and resources to help him in his goal. His first plan of operation was to change his name to Ricky Furio, so that he wouldn't be detected, as being related to Carmine Falcone. His second plan was to involve fear and intimidation, within Gotham's crime syndicate, thus earning his nickname Furio. This fear and intimidation gave him the power, money, and resources that he wanted and continue to rise, through the ranks as one of the top crime bosses on the East Coast. He also kept his promise to his uncle and reclaimed the Falcone crime family back, under his leadership, after the death of Maroni. He also changed his last name back to Falcone, when his uncle died, as a sign of respect to the man who raised him, but was still known to the mob world as Ricky Furio.

Ricky Furio had everything he wanted; Power, money, and prestige. He had it all, except the love of his life by his side, to share it with.

He wanted Madison Fox back in his life.

* * *

**A/N..well here is Ricky's background. I hope you like it.**

**A special thanks to all the people who are supporting the story. Thanks for your kind words, follows, and favs. It's greatly appreciated.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N I should stop stop proofreading while sleepy, so this chapter has be redone and corrected.**

**Also, special shout out to my job for allowing me the time to work on my stories. Work is slow for now, so I'm taking advantage.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Moving back to Gotham City was something that Madison thought she would never do. Not that she didn't love living in Gotham, but the place was just in the top ten dangerous cities to live in the United States.

She walked back and forth, twirling her hair on the right side thinking to herself that everything has been happening so fast, that she hadn't had time to breathe or think. _Maybe a day at the spa will help me relax. _She thought to herself. On impulse, she picked up the phone and called Brenda, who picked up on the third ring.

"Ello, mate."

"Wow, Brenda. What's with the Australian accent?" It was never a dull moment with Brenda.

Brenda laughed. "Thought I try something new. You like?"

"I hate."

"Oh bloody oh."

"Brenda?"

"Ok, ok, ok. What's on your mind, Mads?" Brenda asked patiently.

Madison plops down on the sofa. "I was thinking, you wanna go to the spa with me? My treat."

"Hmmmmm….spa day with me best bud and I don't have to pay." Brenda briefly paused. "I'll go pretty up."

Madison couldn't help but laugh at that. "I'll pick you in thirty minutes."

Madison was still laughing after hanging up the phone. It felt good to laugh. She grabbed her keys and Gucci tote and got on the private elevator.

* * *

On the drive to pick up Brenda, Madison thought about the different events of the week.

On Monday, she had her meeting with Bruce, who persuaded Thomas to sign over his shares to the company, and officially moved to Gotham and into Bruce's vacant penthouse apartment. Being in Bruce's company was nice and she suddenly saw why most girls enjoyed his company. Bruce actually stayed with her that night until the movers, brought the rest of her things from New York to the penthouse.

They both agreed that they were exhausted and took Tuesday off from work. Madison took advantage of that time to unpack, retrieve the rest of her stuff from Brenda's place, and retrieve her car; and do a change of address with the post office online, get the utilities transferred in her name, and research registering her car and transferring car tags in New Jersey from New York. She hadn't had the TV connected yet until Tuesday night, when she learned about the murder of former Judge Faden. She thought to herself that maybe it was random and that the Batman would make an appearance to investigate.

Of course, she knew about Batman. Mostly from Brenda but also, because Batman made national news.

Maddie sigh to herself, getting on the freeway. The traffic flow was good for a Saturday. She sighed again and heard her phone vibrate. Thinking it was Brenda, she gripped the wheel and answered. "Yeah Bren, I'm almost there."

"Hello, Maddie!"

"Who is this?" she asked, the voice was deep and familiar, but also very few people call her Maddie.

"Come Maddie. You actually don't recognize my voice?"

It started to register who the caller was. "Ricky?" She felt herself gripping the steering wheel hard. "How did you get my number?"

"Ah..Maddie, you forget who you're talking with. Wasn't that hard actually, considering the circumstances. Plus, your dad is the CEO of Wayne Enterprises, so tracking him down to ask was easy."

"Well, you're now a mob boss, so I'm surprise you didn't kill my father for the info." she retorted dripping with sarcasm, turning into the parking lot of Brenda's apartment. "What do you want, Ricky?"

"I want to see you. It's been a while."

"I'm not sure, if I want to see you. You left me when I was in rehab, not to mention after my miscarriage. Do you really think that we have anything to talk about after your abrupt departure from my life?"

"Well, I'm asking for a chance here Maddie. A chance to explain and make things right. Come on! Tonight at the Gotham Ritz restaurant?"

Madison contemplated her response and decided to just do it. "Fine, Ricky. I'm in Penthouse B-14 at Wayne Condos."

"Great. I'll pick you up at six. Enjoy your day, beautiful!"

Madison hung up the phone by the time Brenda got to the car.

"Hey, Hey, Hey! Let's get down and beautiful, Maddie Fox."

"Ricky called before you got in." Madison was still shocked to hear from him.

"Ricky? Please tell me you mean pretty Ricky." a stun Brenda asked.

"Ricky Falcone! Now, known to Gotham as Ricky Furio."

* * *

Bruce was in the bat cave, doing an analysis on what he found at the site where Faden was murdered, as well as what Gordon gave him. The place was a street over from where Rachel was killed, but he put that in the back of his mind, Gordon called Batman to check it out on Tuesday evening. Every since meeting with Gordon at the scene, they both agree that something was off and why would someone target Judge Faden? In fact, the autopsy report confirmed their suspicions.

Faden didn't die from being stabbed in the heart; in fact, the knife used missed the heart wall by an inch. According to the report, his eyes were dilated, which led the Medical Examiner to order a toxicology screen. The former Judge Faden didn't die of blunt trauma. Judge Faden died from potassium cyanide poisoning.

Judge Faden's murder was premeditated.

Which meant, that a murderer was on the horizon…?

This was enough for Batman to investigate thoroughly.


	10. Chapter 10

At the last minute, Madison retrieves Ricky's number on her caller id, to call him and reschedule to meet, tomorrow night and that she would meet him at six. Ricky agreed, but secretly wondered why she wouldn't let him pick her up or meet tonight, but didn't linger on it. It was stupid of Madison to give him her address, but she was so flustered, she didn't think much of it. So, instead she decided to meet him at the restaurant. This way, she could make an escape, if need be.

The suspense of why Ricky wanted to see her was killing her, but she wasn't prepared to deal with it tonight. Instead, she called her father.

"Hello!" Lucius Fox answered very tiredly.

"Daddy, you don't sound so good. Are you ok?" asked the concerned daughter.

"I'm fine, Maddie, nothing a good night sleep won't cure. But, I am enjoying having you nearby again, are you settled?"

Madison twirled her hair and allowed Pixie to jump in her lap. She heard the cat purring, as she started rubbing Pixie's back. "I'm all settled. I heard from Ricky today."

Lucius wasn't surprised. Ricky approached him, after a business meeting at Puccio's to ask for Madison's number. Lucius still remember how Ricky left things with Maddie the last time, plus hearing that he was a mob boss, promptly refused. "I'm not surprised"

"He said, he got my number from you."

"Well, he lied. He did ask, but I didn't give it to him."

Still stroking her cat, "He's probably thinking that things are ok between us."

"Be careful, Maddie. He's at the head of the Falcone's family now. Don't even go there with him." Lucius sternly warned his daughter.

"I'll be ok, papa. I'm supposed to meet him tomorrow at the Gotham Ritz at six. Don't worry", she added, knowing her father was concerned. "I'm not looking for any type of reconciliation. I'm just going to meet him and tell him to stay away. That's all."

"That's my girl. See you tomorrow at church?"

"Not this Sunday, but definitely next Sunday."

"Ok. Behave yourself, daughter." Lucius smiled, but he knew that it was hard to keep Maddie out of trouble.

"Yes, Father." They laughed, said their goodbyes and hung up.

Madison was still stroking Pixie, but notice that Pixie had falling asleep. Madison looked at the clock, seeing that it was close to ten and decided to go to bed early.

* * *

Sundays at the Gotham Ritz was always the busiest, because of their champagne brunch but also their Sunday night four course meal special, which made Sundays even busier. Ricky arrived at the restaurant first and ordered champagne from the waiter, as soon as he sat down. When Madison finally, arrived at the restaurant, she noticed that Ricky was already seated at the table. He saw her walk towards the table and smiled, he was taken back. He didn't realize how beautiful Madison was now. As a teenager, her beauty was innocent and pure; but as an adult, her beauty was incandescent. Madison had an air of confidence and radiated with style. She was no longer the Goth girl that he knew in high school.

He stood up, as she approached the table.

"Maddie! You look great. Beautiful, as ever." Ricky said, giving Madison a peck on the cheek.

"So do you Ricky." He pulled the chair out for her. She politely smiled, as she sat. "Thank you."

Ricky sat back down in his seat. "I took the liberty of ordering champagne. Wait, are you allowed to have alcohol?" he asked concerned about her past drug abuse.

"Champagne or any alcohol drinks is fine in moderation." She watched Ricky signally the waiter to the table. "Thanks for being sensitive to my past issues."

"Just looking out for you; how have you been?"

"I'm good. I just recently moved back here from New York."

"Are you still married?"

"How did you know I was married?" Madison asked curiously.

"I have my ways, remember?"

"Oh yeah! You're the Don now." Madison retorted sarcastically.

"You always had that special charm of yours. You may no longer be a Goth girl, but you still got your sarcastic wit."

"Call me the female Chandler Bing." She shrugged tiredly. "Oh by the way, being Goth is a state of mind. It's not about what you wear or being sarcastic. I'm still Goth. Deal with it."

"There she goes." Ricky smiled smugly.

"There who go?" Madison asked, sipping her champagne.

"The girl I fell in love with."

"Oh cut the crap Ricardo, why did you want to meet me?" Madison's arms were crossed, which signaled that she was ready for a battle." And don't you dare tell me it's to catch up on old times."

"My Maddie, always ready for a fight. God help us all, if you put your hands on your hips."

"Ricky, don't be a douche." Madison hated when he got in his condescending moods on her.

"Alright, alright." Ricky put his hands up in protest. "I wanted to see you to apologize for walking out on you. I was a coward that couldn't handle your addiction and losing our baby."

"And you think it was a picnic for me too."

"I know it wasn't easy for you."

"You don't know, because you weren't there. You punked out. Just like you punked out of making a legitimate career for yourself."

"Don't judge me Madison. You don't know what I've been through."

"No, but I know who you are now. You are a smart man, and but I never imagined that you would take on the mantle of being a crime boss. Just because Gotham is a corrupted town, that your uncle used to run, doesn't give you an automatic membership into the mob." She leaned back in her chair. "But whatever, it's your life but, remember you chose to go down this road. But, I'll be damned, if I let you invite me down that road with you, knowing what you are now and knowing where it would lead too."

Ricky started to laugh. "How did you know Madison?"

"I got my ways, as well Ricky and I am pissed that you got my phone number."

"Who said that I got your number from him?"

"YOU did, when you called me earlier." Madison was quickly losing her temper with Ricky and he was playing games with her, which completely pissed her off, even more.

"I want you back, Maddie." Ricky finally cut to the chase.

Now it was Madison's turn to laugh, then a familiar voice called out her name.

"Madison! Fancy that." She turned to see Bruce Wayne walking towards her with a beautiful tall blonde woman.

_Saved by the bell_, she thought. _Who is the blonde with him? _"Bruce…yeah, fancy that. What brings you hear?"

"Well, I love the Ritz's prime rib and decided to bring this lucky beautiful woman with me. She's a model." Bruce smiled to Madison.

_Is it me or is Bruce attempting to make be jealous or something_. "Hi, I'm Madison." She extended her hand to the model to introduce herself. "And you are?"

"I'm Veronica." She announced with a thick accent. "Nice to meet you, Madison."

"Likewise! Um…Bruce and Veronica, this is Ricardo Falcone." Madison introduced Ricky with some reluctance.

"Hey, nice to meet you Bruce and Veronica. Please call me Ricky." Ricky responded politely. Ricky always had good manners, even when he was a douchebag. "Maddie and I were just in a conversation-."

Madison abruptly interrupted Ricky. "Bruce, Veronica, please join us." She invited them, welcoming the distraction. Plus, for some reason, seeing Bruce made her feel safe.

* * *

Half way through dinner, Bruce realized that Ricky was Carmine Falcone's nephew and now the head of the Falcone crime family. He was immediately concerned for Madison, who appeared aloof but fidgety, like she was anxious to leave. After the check was presented, Madison said she had to go.

While waiting for valet to bring her car around, Bruce caught up with Madison.

"Hey Bruce, where's your date?" Madison was a little jealous.

"She's in the ladies room. I came to see if you were ok. You seemed a little jumpy tonight." Bruce asked.

Madison shrugged. "I'm ok. I'm just tired." She stepped closer to Bruce, so that he could only here her. "Ricky's my ex-boyfriend. Nothing more or less, he just wanted to catch up."

"Are you sure?" Bruce asked, looking into her eyes intently. He couldn't tell if she was telling him the truth.

The valet drove Madison's black Audi A4 up and opened the door. "I'm good Bruce. See you later." She pecked him on the check and smiled; then walked to the car, looked at him to reassure him that she was fine and got in.

Ricky came out of the hotel, as Bruce watched Madison drive off. "She always liked to drive fast." Ricky said, causing Bruce to turn around.

"Yeah, I can see that." Bruce had his hands in his pocket, staring at Ricky. He didn't trust him at all. Not just because he was Falcone's nephew. Not because he was a crime boss. Something was just off. "Have you seen my date?"

Ricky equally stared at Bruce, but noticed that Bruce wasn't responding to his intimidation stare. "She told me to tell you, she's on her way out. She had to stop by the ladies room."

"I see." Bruce smiled, not backing down at all to Ricky's stare.

"Mr. Wayne here is your car. Good to see you sir." The valet attendant interrupted and gave Bruce his car keys. At that moment, his date came out.

"Nice to meet you, Ricky." she said, getting into the passenger side of Bruce's Lamborghini.

"Nice to meet you too. Especially you, Bruce." Ricky didn't like Bruce and he knew the feeling was mutual.

"Likewise" Bruce said, not really meaning it and then he got in and drove off.

* * *

Bruce dropped off Veronica at her apartment and decided to drive to the penthouse. He called Alfred to let him know not to wait up; then he called Madison.

"Hello, Mr. Wayne." She picked up on the second ring.

"We've only known each other a short time and you already know my voice." Bruce smiled.

Madison giggled. "I do but caller ID was your identifier."

"I'm on my way over, Maddie." Bruce said, cutting to the chase. "I'm actually right at you."

"I knew you were going to come over. Just come on up."

"See ya in a sec." He said, parking next to her car in the deck.

* * *

Bruno was waiting at the Falcone compound, watching Real Housewives of Beverly Hills, when Ricky and his bodyguard came in.

"Alright, it's time for another hit. The more hits we do, the better chance that Batman will make an appearance."

"Who did you have in mind Boss?" Bruno, the ever loyal henchman asked.

"Not another public official." Ricky poured himself a shot of patron. "No, that one was a favor to my dear uncle." He sling back the shot and then slammed the glass on the table. "No, this time pick a random person."

"Did you want us to use the potassium cyanide tablets again?"

"Not this time, in fact, I'm going with you this time." Ricky and Bruno walked out the compound, eagerly looking for a kill.

* * *

**A/N… I think we can all agree that Ricky is a douche.**

**Also….Madison will meet Batman soon. I love Bruce Wayne, ok, mostly because he was played by the deliciously hottie, Christian Bale. But, I promise to include him as Batman, as well. Well, I guess I have to, since Ricky is trying to lure him out.**

**To answer some quick questions:**

**Yes – there will be a Bruce and Madison romance. Right now, they are fighting their attraction. But, they will be hooking up very shortly. She also eventually learns that Bruce is Batman, but she's going to investigate and put the pieces of the puzzle together in her own way. I can't say how, but let's just say, she's very understanding and supportive of Bruce being Batman.**

**Yes – Madison will be sparing with Bruce/Batman. You'll also, see the extent of her training. She's not just another pretty face or a fashion designer.**


	11. Chapter 11

Bruce and Madison talked a long time on the new comfortable deep red sectional sofa, in the living room about Ricky, and Madison's past with him. She opened up about the death of her mother and how she got hooked on sedatives to ease the pain. She confessed her pregnancy and miscarriage, her time in rehab, and how Ricky blamed her for the loss of the baby. Then, she admitted that tonight was the first time in years, that she seen Ricky, since the miscarriage.

Bruce continued to listen patiently as Madison continued to confess her concerns, about Ricky come back into her life. Bruce also gave suggestions about how to deal with Ricky and confessed that he wasn't that fond of the crime boss.

"I gave him my address, Bruce." Madison confessed.

"Why would you do that?" Bruce was stunned that she would do this.

Madison got off the sofa and walked towards the window. She was looking at a fleet of police cars driving on the street below her, with their sirens blasting. It's never a dull moment in Gotham. She thought, before continuing her conversation with Bruce. "It was stupid of me I know." She turned back to face Bruce. "I wasn't thinking." She walked back to the sofa and sat down. "I always get stupid around him. It's always been that way. It should be different now that we're adults, but it's not."

Bruce understood and he thought about his relationship with Rachel. "I can understand the acting stupid part around someone you're into, yeah." He sighed and started to open up about Rachel. "Rachel was my childhood best friend. Next to Alfred, she is the only other person that remained constant in my life, after my parents were killed. I guess I thought that she would always be that consistency I needed throughout my entire life." He cleared his throat. "When the Joker killed Rachel, it's like he killed a part of me too."

"I'm sorry, Bruce. I'm truly am." Madison felt bad for Bruce and she could see that he was still in a lot of pain.

"Thanks."

"How long where you two together?" Madison asked.

"We weren't."

"I'm confused now."

"Rachel and I weren't in a romantic relationship. We talked about it. But, something I was involved with held us back and she was going to wait for me, but I learned that it wasn't true." Bruce looked down at his shoes. It was painful for him to think about Rachel's promise to wait for him was a lie.

"Bruce. I know I don't know you that well, but you look like this is eating at you." Madison grabbed Bruce's hand. He looked at her intently, as she did. "Sometimes, talking it out with someone with no connection to the situation can help you put things in perspective. Feel free to vent."

He continued to look at her. He held his mouth partly opened, as he contemplated what she said. "Ok. I have nothing left to lose, so ok." He took a deep breath. "I loved Rachel very much, but I am angry. I am angry, that she promised to wait for me, and she lied." He looked at Madison, with tears threatening to form in his hazel eyes and the felt the pain of expressing how he really felt. "She was dating this guy named Harvey Dent, and she admitted in the letter, that she was going to marry him. She didn't think that I was going to be capable of giving up being the thing that kept us apart."

"Bruce, what thing?" Madison asked patiently.

"You know, I would love to tell you, because I know I can trust you." he looked at her more intensely now. "But, I don't want to lose you, either."

Bruce felt a huge weight being lifted off his shoulders. He always felt that his feelings for Rachel held him back. He didn't know it would be so easy to talk how he felt out. He felt better and being with also, Madison made him feel better.

Madison looked at him, taking in what he just told her and promised not the push the issue for now. She was keeping a big secret too, so she did understand to a degree. Whatever Bruce didn't want her to know, it was big, that she was sure of.

"Bruce listen to me carefully. Ok. Rachel's death wasn't your fault. Rachel's choice to choose this Harvey Dent dude was not your fault. More importantly, choosing to remain this thing that you think kept you two apart was not your fault, but it wasn't Rachel's fault either." She took a deep breath and shifted her position before continuing. Bruce was still staring at her, listening patiently. "Sometimes, life has a way of letting your know, that what we thought or what we planned, is not the way we should go or will go. If this makes sense. When I took those AA classes, it was one thing I learned that always stuck with me. The counselor said that 'suffering builds character', and I had no idea what she meant by that until I got older, but it's true. I'm a lot stronger now, than I was at sixteen when I lost my mom and when I was seventeen and lost my child." She softly caressed his right cheek. "And you are a lot stronger now, as well."

Bruce welcomed her soft touch on his face and began to kiss her hand. He realized that what she said was true, but she also gave him the key that unlocked his heart. He felt like Madison, in this short time of knowing him, knew him better than anyone, including Alfred. He realized that what he was feeling towards Madison wasn't just feelings of friendship or strong sexual attraction. He was falling in love with her. He'd been in love with Rachel for so long, that it stopped him from really moving on from the fantasy of being with Rachel. Now, he could fully give his heart to someone. He wanted that someone to be Madison.

Madison was falling in love, as well, but she was scared for all kinds of reasons; but she knew she wanted to be with him. Right now, she wanted him to kiss her. She felt her palms start to sweat; her heart was beating so fast, that she thought it was going to beat out of her chest. She could see his heart beating fast through his chest, as he continued to look at her with great intensity.

Their relationship was way beyond sexual lust, attraction, and friendship. They were two souls that experienced unwelcome heartbreak and sorrow at different stages of their lives. Bruce and Madison hardly know each other and yet, they felt a deep connection; like they were suppose to meet, their first meeting in the restaurant wasn't an accident. All week, they fought their feelings for one another, out of fear that it would hurt their business relationship. Now, they silently realize that something needed to be done.

In unspoken agreement, they kissed; at first very tenderly but then it turned passionate. He instantly knew her rhythm and she knew his. He laid her down on the sofa, still kissing her; and Madison started to unbutton his shirt. Bruce noticed out of the corner of his eye, that BATMAN was being discussed on the TV. He immediately stopped kissing Madison, grabbed the remote to turn the volume up. Madison, out of breath, realized what was happening and watches the news report.

The news anchor reported a double homicide that took place downtown at the docks. The police were on the scene, currently investigating, and the news anchors were discussing the fact that for two years now, Gotham's crime rate was low; but with the recent murders, is it a good time for Batman to make an appearance.

Madison watched Bruce expressions change from shock to anger, as he watched the news; and remembered seeing the police cars driving on the street in high alert.

Suddenly, Bruce buttoned his shirt and grabbed his suit jacket. "Madison, I have to go." He turned to kiss her. "I'll see you in the office, in the morning. Ok!"

Madison nodded her head. "Yeah, see you in the office. Are you ok?"

"Seeing the news report, no; but it will be." With that, he kissed her again and left.

* * *

When Bruce got back to Wayne Manor, he went directly to the study and hit three keys on the piano to open the secret door, which led him to the elevator to take him to the batcave. When he arrived, Alfred was already at the computer.

"Those murders aren't incidental, Alfred." Bruce said, moving towards the platform, where his batsuit was located.

"Do you think there is a connection?" Alfred asked.

"I do." responded Bruce, getting in his suit. "And my gut is telling me that it's to get my attention."

* * *

Ricky wickedly smiled to himself, as he watched the news report.

"Things are working out, just right."

* * *

**A/N…Alright folks…We now have a Bruce and Madison's romance on the horizon.**


	12. Chapter 12

In the last three months, the investigations of the three murders have taken top priority and the police have it on good authority, that the mob is involved. Gordon and Batman have been in contact more frequently and have compare notes. All signs pointed to the Falcone crime family, with Ricky Furio at the head of the list, since their style of murder is usually murder via execution style and the last two victims were murdered at point blank range. However, since there isn't any hardcore evidence to actually tie Ricky to ordering the horrific murders, the police are relaying on Batman more and more to help them solve the string of murders. The autopsy reports verified that each victim had potassium cyanide in their system, despite the obvious signs of death shown at the crime scene. As of now, even Batman is stuck in his investigation. At least the Joker gave clues, evidence, and outright admission to being the killer.

Lately, the police have been receiving random packages and letters addressed to be delivered to Batman, leaving no forwarding address. When the first package was sent two months ago, Gordon summoned Batman before opening the package. Gordon had his CSI team perform a forensics analysis on each package and letter that had been delivered. Each package included a dead animal with the note: BATMAN WILL DIE SOON!

The latest package arrived with a live rattlesnake. Batman was so frustrated and angry, that he killed the snake with his bare hands. Luckily for Batman, his suit protected him from snake bites and venom.

Batman definitely thought that someone was personal out to get him and the murders were just to draw him out in the open. It was driving Bruce crazy. His only saving grace that kept him calm was Madison. She unknowingly had become a pillar of strength, just like Rachel was. Bruce had purposely not let Madison know that he was Batman. Rachel didn't want anything to do with him, until he was done being Batman. He was afraid that if Madison found out, that she would treat him the same way. Bruce didn't want to lose Madison. For the first time in years, he was truly happy and found someone who loved him for him. Bruce consistently talked with Alfred regarding his fears of telling Madison, despite that fact that she was well aware that her father was Batman's armorer.

* * *

Alfred and Madison hit it off immediately and Bruce loved Madison even more, because of her bond with Alfred. Since his parents were dead, Alfred was Bruce's surrogate father and thought it was extremely important for any of his serious girlfriends to meet Alfred, as though they were meeting his parents. In the short time Bruce and Madison were together, they had been inseparable. Bruce knew that she was definitely someone he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. When he shared his plans with Alfred, he reminded Bruce that if he hoped to share a lifelong commitment with Maddie, than he needed to let her know his secret.

Madison and Bruce romance was also accepted by Lucius. Lucius was Bruce's friend, so he trusted Bruce with his daughter, implicitly. Lucius was very happy that his daughter was with someone she trusted and loved with her whole heart, and someone to love her the same way.

Bruce Wayne would make a fine son-in-law someday.

* * *

Maddie's Closet revenue increased even higher with Bruce Wayne as Madison's business partner. Together, they green light opening three additional flagship stores to be located in Gotham, Las Vegas, and Chicago. Bruce thought that having flagship stores in the major cities, would bring in more business but also keep them in direct competition with Victoria's Secret. Bruce also suggested that Madison hire Brenda, as the company's Creative Director, thus becoming Madison's right hand woman. Brenda, Madison, and Bruce held weekly brainstorming sessions with the designers to expand the business, beyond lingerie. So, as of now, Maddie's Closet has committed to launching a swimwear line to debut for the spring/summer 2011 line, to be shown at the Gotham's Fashion Week, in October; which was now four months away.

Being the wife of Thomas Oliver was one thing, but being the girlfriend of a multi-billionaire, especially when it's the infamous playboy Bruce Wayne was completely in a different class by itself. She was completely and hopelessly in love with Bruce and she enjoyed being with him. Their relationship was that of romance and friendship, which made their relationship all the more special. However, lately, Madison was wondering if Bruce was keeping a secret from her. She noticed that he was completely secretive and for some reason change the subject, whenever the subject of Batman would pop up or his whole demeanor would change. Each time, she tried talking to her father about this; he would say "It'll work itself out, trust me." What the freak does that even mean?

Whatever it was, she was determined to find out what Bruce was keeping from her.

* * *

Ricky wanted Madison back in his life. The last time they saw each other, she told him that she want nothing to do with him. He noticed that Bruce Wayne was always around her. According to his private investigator, Bruce and Madison were not only business partners, but they were also dating. From the looks of the pictures, the relationship was serious. If need be, Ricky was prepared to get rid of Bruce Wayne, if he stood in the way of getting what he wanted. He wanted Madison and nothing was going to stop him.

"BRUNO!" Ricky shouted.

Bruno, like the obedient servant he was, walked into the main room, "Yeah, Boss!"

"I need to surprise someone, but I need your help." Ricky informed Bruno, with a devious look in his eyes.

"Sure thing Boss. Whatever, you need."


	13. Chapter 13

Madison came home from a long day at work. Kick off her shoes, took off her blazer, and went to the kitchen to pour herself a glass of merlot. She was still in the process of starting up the Gotham office for Maddie's Closet; as well as being in meetings all week to discuss the upcoming fashion week in Gotham, the idea of expanding the company further by adding a cosmetics line and a swimsuit line.

Since it was Friday night, she just wanted to crawl under the covers and sleep for a week. She put the glass down, when she noticed through the window that she wasn't alone.

"Hello, Maddie!"

The voice shocked Madison to her very core. She knew who it was, but wondered how he got to the penthouse. Slowly, she turned around.

"Hello, Ricky. How did you get in here?"

Ricky walked towards her. "Ah, I think I will keep that my little secret. I think you and I both know that you could never completely get away from me. You still belong to me."

Ricky and his attempts to woo her back were endless. First it was the flowers, then the candies, and then showing up at her business. She finally told him, that she was in a relationship with someone and he needed to let her go. He seemed to except that, until now.

"I told you, that I didn't want anything to do with you." Madison snapped. "My relationship with you was over a long time ago, when you walk out. Get over it."

Ricky roughly grabbed her arm, as she tried to walk away. "That's where you are sadly mistaken, my dear." He pushed her against the wall, still holding her arms. Madison was wincing in pain. "See you thought that if you got your life together, become this important fashion designer, and marry rich boys, that you would be free of me. But, you forget that I am forever in your blood and more importantly, in your heart." He kissed her with intense passion that he always held in his heart for her.

When Ricky started to loosen his grip, Madison broke free and smacked him.

"Wow, I forgot how feisty you were." He said smugly, rubbing his check.

"And I forgot how much of a jackass you were. Now, get out Ricky." She gestured to the elevator. "I have no idea how you got in here, but if I catch you in my house uninvited again, I will blow your head off."

Ricky held his hands up in mock surrender, walking to the elevator. "You know." He turned back around facing an agitated Madison. "You never had the guts to pull the trigger before. What makes you think, that you will do it now?" He got into the elevator and laughed wickedly, as the elevator door closed.

Frustrated, from not knowing how Ricky broke into her penthouse, Madison frantically called Bruce.

* * *

Ricky walked to his car where Bruno was waiting.

"Everything ok, boss?" Bruno asked, opening the back door to the black sedan.

Ricky got in, followed by Bruno. "Yeah, everything is going exactly as planned. Maddie will be mine, whether she liked it or not."

* * *

"I don't understand how Ricky got in here?" After Madison's call, Bruce rushed right over. Now, they were in the living room. With Bruce looking over the security cam, that he installed in the penthouse, during the time he lived there.

"I don't understand either. Just looking at the footage, it seems like he just walked right in without the front desk asking for identification or calling up." Bruce walked towards the elevator to check out the control panels. "He couldn't have gotten up here, without a key. This means that, he would have secretly gotten a key or tampered with the control panels." He showed Madison the control panels in the elevator to show that it was tampered with.

"That sneaky sonofabitch. What is wrong with him?" Madison shouted. They walked back into the living room. Madison knew Ricky was sneaky, as well as cunning. This means, that he'll be back, now that he had access to the penthouse. "Bruce, what I am I going to do? I threaten to shoot him, if he comes back. But, my little threat isn't going to stop him."

Bruce pondered Madison's concern and knew that he could protect her as Batman. "Come stay with me at Wayne Manor."

She wasn't comfortable with doing that. "No, Bruce I can't do that."

"Then, I'll stay here." Bruce said walking back towards the kitchen. "No arguments, Madison." Bruce was in Batman mode, but almost gave himself away by responding to her in his Batman growl. He pressed a button that activated all of the security monitors within the penthouse, that would automatically connected to the bat computer, to review the footage from there, as well to his mini-pad that was on his utility belt.

Madison walked in the kitchen. "What are you doing?" She saw him press something but wasn't sure what it was.

Bruce looked at her and smiled. "I was just pressing a button that cuts off the light in the elevator control panels." He really had no way to explain what he was doing.

"What?"

"The control panel wires were cut, so I just disconnected the power from it." Bruce was really struggling with this excuse.

Madison didn't understand but she didn't press the issue, but decided to investigate later on. "Ok. Is there another way to get in, besides the elevator?"

There was another way. "Yes, there is. Follow me." He led Madison through the kitchen and opened a door that led to a long hallway. "You're still in the penthouse, but this is just another way to get to the garage. See that door right there, "he pointed to a cream door, next to a long window. "That leads upstairs to the penthouse. It's only accessible by a code, that I built, that thus far only Alfred and I know. I will give this to you. I didn't think to give it to you when you moved in, because I didn't think it would be needed." They continue to walk down the secret hall that was still connected to the penthouse only. "Maybe I should move back in."

"No." Madison stopped him. "I mean, we've only been together for three months, and I don't want you to move in because of Ricky. I'll be fine. I can protect myself."

"Maddie, he's dangerous; maybe more dangerous than, his uncle. You can't take that risk."

"Bruce, I promise to call you, if he shows up again. Please, trust me." She caressed his check, "Please, Bruce."

"Ok, I won't move in, but I'm spending tonight with you." Bruce said. He wasn't sure, how he was going to patrol tonight as Batman though. He still had his secret room though. "I have to take care of something though, but will be back, as soon as I'm done."

"Ok. I'll just keep Pixie in my lap as my protector." Madison looked around. "Ok, can we go back to the penthouse, this hallway gives me the creeps for some reason. Besides, I can handle myself, more than you know"

Bruce laughed, "Ok." Together, they walked back towards the secret door to the kitchen. "If it makes you feel better, the hallway freaked Alfred out too." They were now back in the penthouse, walking in the living room.

Madison giggled and stopped to kiss Bruce. "You cute, you know that?" Her left hand playing with his hair.

"I've been told that, once or twice." Bruce continued to kiss her, laying her down on the sofa.

* * *

Two hours later after their vigorous lovemaking session, Bruce reluctantly left the penthouse to get ready to patrol the city, as Batman. Madison was sleeping and he didn't want to wake her, so he left a note on the coffee table.

Batman heard on his radio connector to the police scanner, that another murder had taken place. The police had already believed and been investigating, along with Batman, that the string of murders, were mob related. There were no leads yet, but it was the same old story, betting that Ricky was connected to these murders. He realized that he needed to step up the security around the penthouse and keep Madison safe.

Batman was determined not to lose another woman he loved.


	14. Chapter 14

At one in the morning, when most people were sleeping; Batman was on patrol. The police was handling the recent murder and Gordon said, he would be in touch when he gets the forensics report back. For now, he got what he needed to conduct his own investigation. He knew this murder was in connection with the others, but still needed firm confirmation. Right now, he had something to take care of; he needed to take care of the rat that was following him.

However, instead of patrolling the city, he secretly lurked inside the penthouse to keep an eye on Madison. His gut was telling him that Ricky will make another appearance soon, possibly at night. Thus far, Madison doesn't know or even suspect that Bruce and Batman were one in the same. Fox had told Madison that he aided Batman with his inventions, but she never put two and two together.

Batman heard footsteps and looked at his mini-pad, which shows him different areas within the penthouse via a hidden camera. He noticed that Madison was no longer in her bed. He scanned the mini-pad to show him a full view of Madison's bedroom, which would also reveal the bathroom. He was looking to see a light in the bathroom, which was off. Pixie, Madison's cat was in her bed and then he notice that bedroom door was opened. He put the mini-pod back into its compartment in his utility belt and started to walk to the living room. Before he reached the bottom of the stairs, he was suddenly attacked and knocked down. He quickly composed himself, got up, and became face to face with his attacker, who was standing in the kendo chudan-no-kamae stance, holding a katana reading to strike. It was Madison.

Madison got up and went to the bathroom and thought she heard footsteps. Thinking Ricky had return to the penthouse; she retrieved her katana from its hiding spot under her bed, and made her way downstairs. She saw a dark figure walking towards the steps and before he could climb, she jump kicked him to the ground, catching him off guard. She heard the dark figure groan in pain, and moved back to a chudan-no-kamae striking stance holding her katana above her head, ready to strike as he got up. Then, she realized that her intruder was Batman.

"I'm only going to ask this once. Why are you in my house?" She asked angrily.

Batman held his hands up in protest. "I didn't come here to fight. So, lower the katana, so we can talk."

"Like Hell, I will. This is my house and you're not welcome." Madison strike forward with the sword, which Batman blocked with his scallops, making a clicking sound.

He then knocked the katana out of Madison's hand, which earned him a kick in the stomach. Then, they were sparring, blocking each other's kicks and jabs, neither one of them letting up.

_I didn't know she could fight like this. I'm actually impressed and tired._ Bruce thought to himself, still fighting off Madison's attack. To end the fight, he firmly grabbed her hand, slightly twisting it behind her back and held her face first against the wall. They were both breathing equally hard.

"If you think I'm going to scream uncle, then you're deadly mistaken." Madison called out icily. She was angry that Batman got the upper hand.

Batman didn't give up. "I'm not going to hurt you Madison." He assured her in a deep growl.

"How the hell do you know my name?"

"I have many skills." Batman calmly responded.

"Oh well, geez that explains it all doesn't it?" she sarcastically responded back.

Batman turned Madison around, so that her back was now against the wall and knowing that she was going to try to attack him again, he pinned her hands above her head. He was so close that he could kiss her, but he successfully restrained himself from doing so and continued talking to her.

Madison wiggled a little trying to loosen her hands free from his grip. She gave up and sighed. "Can you let me go, please?"

"Only, if you don't fight me. I don't want to hurt you." He softly growled.

"Fine. Whatever just let me go." Batman let Madison go and watched her, as she walked to retrieve her katana. "I won't use this, but I just want you to know, that it's here and I'm not afraid to use it. So, you – Stop walking." He was walking towards her. "You stay there and don't move. Now" she said, while sitting on the bottom step, "Why are you in my apartment?"

"Bruce asked me to check up on you, while he took care of something."

Madison didn't quite believe him. "You know Bruce Wayne? Why do I have this feeling, you're lying to me."

"Believe what you want to believe. Bruce is just worried about you." He turned to leave. "Don't worry, I won't bother you again."

Madison softened towards him. "Wait"

Batman stopped walking and turned around.

"Don't leave. I'm sorry for freaking out on you. I've never seen you before, only in pictures and on TV and I never would have guessed that you knew my boyfriend."

Batman stared at her intently.

She started to walk towards him, still holding the katana. "This is weird, but it's kind of sweet." She sighed. "Ok, I'll put the sword down. I know you're not going to kill me, so we cool."

Batman still staring at Madison, "Okay." He softly growl. Bruce smiled, as he watched her put the sword down. _Well, she's not a damsel in distress that's for sure._

Madison turned to him; he was still holding an expressionless look on his face. "Do you want something to drink? Tea, water, milk, wine, Kool-Aid…."

Batman lightly chuckled. "No thank you. I'll let Bruce know that you're ok. It's nice to meet you, Madison."

"Nice to meet you too, Batman." She saw him walk towards the elevator. "Wait." He turned to look at her. "What's your name, your real name that is? I promise, I won't tell a soul."

Batman smiled at her and got in the elevator and left. Madison stared at the spot where Batman was and then reached for the phone to call Bruce. She got his voicemail.

"_Hi, this is Bruce Wayne. I can't come to the phone right now. This voicemail thing has been out for a while, so you know what to do after the beep."_

Madison shook her head and left her message. "Hey Babe, it's me. Thanks for checking up on me, and we'll discuss how you know Batman. I'm going to bed, so call me in the morning." She hung up and started walking back upstairs to her bedroom.

She got under the covers and wondered if she just dreamed what she just saw in the living room. She turned the TV on and was grateful to see Golden Girls still on. She was still too wired and pumped to sleep. Eventually, she allowed herself to surrender to the comfort of covers and fell into a much needed deep sleep.

* * *

**A/N I'm sorry for bombarding everyone with 3 chapters in one day. I have another research paper due for school this week. So, that's what I'll be doing on my days off this week. I'm still writing the story, just on my breaks. **

**Thanks for the positive reviews and for the new followers and favs. I appreciate it.**

**And I thank you for liking Maddie. One thing for sure, she's not the damsel in distress type. **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N …I felt like writing today. Well, I got irritated at work and needed a distraction. This chapter maybe a tad boring but it also includes a glimpse of Ricky and Maddie's former relationship. Bruce and Madison will start getting really suspicious of each other in the next chapter or 2. Both of them are keeping secrets and we all know what Bruce's secret is, but Maddie's secret will affect both Bruce and Ricky.**

* * *

It was almost five thirty in the morning, when Bruce returned to the Batcave. As he took his suit off, he thought about his encounter with Madison as Batman. Fighting Madison was like fighting himself. She's good, agile, and quick and by the way she used the katana, Madison was a serious martial artist.

_Maybe she could teach me some moves,_ he thought to himself, grabbing his overnight bag, walking to the elevator that would take him to the to the house. He was driving directly over to the penthouse and this time of morning, when there was no traffic, the drive downtown should be smooth. Bruce was glad it was the weekend, which meant no meetings for two days. All he really wanted to do was just go somewhere secluded and just be with Maddie.

In fact, that wasn't such a bad idea.

* * *

Madison was wide awake at six in the morning. It wouldn't be such an issue, if it wasn't the weekend. The weekend was the time to relax, to sleep in….. But, she could do any of those things. She was still pretty rattled after her encounters with both Ricky and Batman. After she took a long leisurely hot shower, she dressed in her jeans and a turquoise halter top and walked down stars, barefoot. She didn't even both with putting on makeup or doing her hair. She decided to just wear her hair in its naturally curly state.

Madison walked into the kitchen, fixed herself a cup of coffee, and went to lounge on the sofa. She wondered what was actually on TV on a Saturday morning; she flipped through the channels and stopped when she saw that FX had re-runs of How I Met Your Mother on. She smiled at discovering that one of her favorite TV shows was on and got comfortable. While she started dozing off again, that when Bruce decided to make an appearance.

He walked off the elevator and walked towards the steps, when he noticed Madison on the sofa, holding her coffee mug and asleep. He put his bag down on the bottom step, walked over to where Madison was and took the cup out of her hands, which woke her up.

"Bruce! Hey, when did you get here?" Madison asked, while wiping sleep out of her eyes.

"I actually just got here." He gave her a kiss and put the cup on the coffee table. "You ok?"

Madison moved over, so that Bruce could sit and she let him put his arms around her. "I'm ok, I didn't get much sleep."

He kissed her neck. "I'm sorry…If It makes you feel better, I didn't get any sleep either."

She turned to look at him, "How does that make me feel better?" she giggled and then turned to the position she was in and leaned back on Bruce's chest. "I guess we both need a day of sleeping." She begins to trace the outline of his chest, through his olive green t-shirt.

"Actually, I have a better idea." he kissed her hand. "What do you say, if we go away and come back tomorrow?"

"I don't have a problem with that. Where are we going?"

"I was thinking about taking you to my island in the Florida Keys." Bruce said, still kissing her hand.

Madison was enjoying Bruce's kisses. "Why am I not surprise that you own an island? Is that like a billionaire thing?" She asked teasingly.

Bruce started to chuckle. "It may be a billionaire thing, but it's actually my parents' getaway place. My father used to take my mom there, when they needed some alone time. So, I thought, why not take you there and we can do whatever you want to do."

Madison loved the idea. "I'm so in. So, when do we leave?"

"Hmmm…..how about…..NOW." With that response, they got up; Madison to pack an overnight bag and Bruce to call his jet to prepare for their arrival. "Make sure to pack your bikini." Bruce called out, after he hung up the phone.

"OK." Madison shouted back.

Bruce then called Alfred to let him know his plans with Madison and waited for Madison to come down the steps.

Madison came down with her overnight bag and Pixie in her pet carrier. "I called Brenda and asked her to keep Pixie.

Bruce smiled and pet Pixie, then gave Madison a kiss. "Ok, let's go."

* * *

Ricky woke up next to his bedmate of the week, with his mind on Madison. He thought that when they broke up as teenagers, that they would never have to think about each other again. For Ricky, it seemed hard for him to do. Madison was burned in his soul and no matter what; he didn't want to let her go. He stroked his goatee and allowed his mind to go back to their first time. …

_July 20, 1995_

_Ricky and Madison had a special spot in this abandon warehouse in uptown Gotham. The first time they went there, Madison was so disgusted; so the next time they went there, Ricky made the place extra special for her comfort. Each time they went to their spot, he would make Madison wait outside the door, while he set everything up with camping lights, sleeping bag, blanket, and a cooler for food and drinks. Madison thought the gesture was sweet, despite the fact that she still thought the place was disgusting. This time it was extra special, because it was the night where they first made love._

"_Close your eyes." Ricky commanded. _

"_Why?" Madison asked. She hated surprises. _

"_Come on Maddie, I promise you'll love it." Ricky pleaded. _

"_Okay, Okay…..fine." she closed her eyes and Ricky led her to the room, that they had shared many times before. Tonight, however, will be different._

"_Ok, open." _

"_Wow, Ricky" He remembered that her favorite flowers were pink roses and decorated the room with them. _

"_Happy Anniversary, we've been together two years." Ricky face lid up with joy, upon seeing Maddie's response._

"_I love it." She gave him a hug. "Thank you Ricky."_

"_Anything for you." He happily hugged her back. Then they started to kiss, which became passionate, very quickly. Ricky broke away first and led Madison on the blanket._

"_I just wanted to do something extra special for you." He started to caress her hair. "So, how are you holding up?"_

_It had been a month, since Madison's mother died. "Some days are harder, than others. But, I'm getting there." _

"_Are the pills your doctor gave you helping?"_

"_Yeah, I'm beginning to sleep a little better. It's really helping the moods."_

"_I'm glad, baby." He quickly changed the subject, when he saw Madison tearing up. "Maddie, I wanted you to know how much I love you. You're my first love." Ricky said, while smiling._

"_You're my first love too. I love you too. I'm sorry, I've been a little bit distant lately."_

"_It's okay." Ricky kissed Madison again and once more, the act became more passionate. Madison wondered, if this was the night that she would lose her virginity. Madison really did love Ricky and she just needed the comfort, his comfort. She also wondered how she got so lucky to get a guy like Ricky. He was the most popular boy in school. Ricky was gorgeous Italian guy, with this tall, dark, and handsome rogue look. He had naturally straight hair, that was black and chin length. Ricky didn't play any sports, but he constantly worked out to keep his muscular built. The ladies loved him, but he only loved Madison; and Madison he got. Her father, Lucius Fox and her big brother, Jason didn't trust Ricky, especially since he was the nephew of the notorious Carmine Falcone. It was no secret that Falcone ran the city and Ricky was destined and determined to follow his uncle for the power he wanted. Madison was so blinded by her love for Ricky that she never really paid attention to the warnings that she received, especially when Ricky got in trouble for robbery. His uncle got him out of the punishment that he deserved. Falcone had the judge in his pocket. _

_Ricky had started to remove Madison's shirt "Maddie, I really want to show you, how much I love you. Let's make tonight our night."_

_To Madison, life was too short and the recent death of her mother taught her that. "I'm ready. Make love to me Ricky." _

_That night, Madison gave her virginity to Ricky, which was also the night that the baby was conceived. _

Now, fourteen years later, thirty-two year old Ricky still thought about that night. Which was also the night that he also lost his virginity; he reached over and picked up the phone and dialed Madison's cell phone, which rang three times before it went to voicemail…

_This is Madison Fox phone, please leave a message and I'll get back to you. BEEP…just joking. _

"Maddie, its Ricky. Look I know you told me to stay away, but I couldn't help but notice that this is the date of our anniversary. It's been sixteen years and fourteen since the last time, we were together, the night we made our baby. I don't want you to call back, but I just wanted you to know that I never forgot."

With that, Ricky hung up and got up to start the day.

* * *

It was a four hour flight non-stop on the Wayne Enterprises Jet from Gotham City, New Jersey to Key West, Florida. Bruce and Madison fell asleep during the flight. At some point, Madison's phone rung and woke them up. Voicemail got the call before she could pick up.

_Oh well_, she thought. She would just check it later on. She woke Bruce up, when the pilot let her know that they were landing.

Bruce woke up with a little droll on his face. _I guess I really needed the sleep_. He stretched and wondered. He yawned, which to his surprise cracked Madison up.

"You so cute." she told him, still laughing.

Finally, after thirty minutes, they landed at Key West International Airport. A black limo was waiting to take Bruce and Madison to the boat that would transfer them to the Wayne's private island. When they arrived, the island caretaker advised Bruce that everything was ready: food and drinks were stocked in the pantry and fridge, house was spotless, and the pool had been cleaned. Bruce thanked the island keeper and watched the island keeper leave on the same boat that took Bruce and Madison to the island.

Madison was impressed.

The island house was surprising homey. She expected to be luxurious, but she fell in love at first sight at the comfortable abode. The small cottage was located directly on the beach, with two master bedroom suites with full bath and a soaking tub/walk in shower; full kitchen, private rear yard with outdoor dinning, gas BBQ grill, medium size swimming pool with private spa. She was also impressed by the architecture of the house, which was an avant-garde style. Bruce caught her admiration and told her that his father designed it for his mother. His parents wanted the cottage to be different from Wayne Manor, so they made their getaway spot more cozy and personal. Madison thought that was a beautiful gift that his father gave his mother. Bruce gave Madison a quick tour and dropped their bags off in the master bedroom, before raiding the fridge for food.

Lunch was sliced turkey with light mayo, lettuce, and tomato on whole wheat bread, expertly put together by Bruce. He took the sandwiches outside on the patio, where Madison was sitting, watching the views.

"Lunch is served."

"Great I'm starving." Madison grabbed the plate. "Thank you."

After they finished, they wanted to check out the beach and went to change into their swimwear.

Madison walked to the door, which led to the beach and laid down on the beach towel, next to Bruce. They were enjoying the fresh breeze from the ocean, when Madison noticed a bruise on the right side of Bruce's torso.

"Bruce! You have this huge bruise on the right side of your abs, what happened?"

Bruce briefly panic and tried to come up with an excuse. "Ugh! I probably got it, spelunking again."

Madison was examining the bruise. "Yeah, I don't think you got a bruise that is a size of a grapefruit from spelunking. Well, what I know, I've never been spelunking."

"I've must have really hurt it."

"Where did you go spelunking at?" Madison asked, because she sensed that something wasn't adding up.

"Um! In my-" the sound of Maddie's phone interrupted the conversation.

"You're very popular today." Bruce teased.

"Ha, ha…..No it's just my phone letting me know that I have a voicemail. Someone called earlier." Madison explained and put in her code to retrieve her message. "And don't think you're off the hook, Wayne."

Bruce laughed at her comment, which faded as he noticed the look on her face, as she listened to the message. She shut the phone off. "Maddie, what's wrong?" he asked.

"It was Ricky."

"Ricky?"

"Yeah, he just wanted to wish me happy anniversary."

"Anniversary?"

Madison took a deep breath. "Yeah, today is July 20. The day when Ricky and I, became boyfriend and girlfriend."

"And?" Bruce asked, sensing there was more to the reason.

"And the day our daughter was conceived."


	16. Chapter 16

Ricky sat at a booth in his club, drinking neat Jack Daniel's, staring at his phone. He thought that Madison would call him back. Then he started to wondered if she got the message and decided to just text her.

_Maddie, it's Ricky_

Not sure, if he was going to get a response from her, he finished his drink and got up and played pool with his men.

* * *

Madison and Bruce were in the kitchen playing strip poker, with Madison expertly winning, to lighten the mood of their previous conversation.

After Madison checked her voicemail, Madison admitted a long kept secret to Bruce, regarding her relationship to Ricky.

"Today is your anniversary of your relationship with Ricky?"

"Yes."

"But you also said that, it was also the day of your daughter's conception, but you said that your baby died during the time you detoxed, while you were in your first trimester, so you wouldn't have known if your baby was a girl."

Madison sat with her knees to her chest in rocking motion, staring out into the ocean.

Bruce nodded his head, figuring out Madison's secret. "Unless the baby has survived"

It wasn't a question, but a statement to which he knew was the truth by the tears that streamed down Madison's face.

Madison stopped rocking, got up and looked at Bruce. "Yes, you guessed right, my baby is alive. Ricky's daughter is alive and well, and he doesn't know."

After Madison's admission, she gave Bruce the full details about how her daughter survived. She explained that the cramping she felt was just the cramping from the detoxing and not from a miscarriage. When the doctor examined her, a heartbeat was found and they realize that the baby was still alive.

"So, why didn't Ricky know that the baby had survived?" Bruce asked.

They were now in the cottage, full dressed in the living room talking.

"Ricky never knew because he had already left Gotham." Madison explained patiently. "Ricky blamed me for the miscarriage and broke up with me, right then and there. The next day, I found out from Brenda that Ricky left Gotham, because he got into some trouble, but also because he didn't want to have anything else to do with me."

"When was she born?"

"On April 12, 1996, I gave birth to my beautiful little girl. I named her Carlotta, after my mother, but we all call her Carly. She'll be fifteen in April." Madison explained with a smile on her face, thinking about how she felt about her child. "I love my baby and even though she's a teenager, she's still my baby."

Bruce smiled. "I can't wait to meet her. Where is she?"

"Well, after I gave birth, several discussions took place. My dad and brother thought that it would be best for me to give Carly up for adoption for own protection, but I couldn't do that to her and after losing my mother, having Carly gave me hope. Having her gave me the strength to fight my addiction, to live again, and to fight for a future with her. My brother Jason and his wife moved to California and agreed to become Carly's legal guardians. I see Carly at least once a month and yes, she has been to Gotham."

"Does she know about her father?" Bruce asked curiously.

"Yes, I was very honest with Carly about her father. She knows who he is and what he is all about. She told me that she keeps a scrapbook and clips each news report about him. I tried to track him down to tell him about her, but that's when I found out he was in prison. This is when I decided to keep her existence from him. Maybe it's wrong, Bruce, but when that strip turned blue, I had a kid to think about. I'm still responsible for the well-being of my daughter. And I chose to keep her away from living here with me in Gotham for her own good. I didn't want to chance Ricky finding out and now knowing that he is now the head of the Falcone crime family, I think I made the right decision."

"He does deserve to know about Carly, but I understand why you had to keep her from Ricky." Bruce assured Madison.

"Thanks Bruce for not judging me."

"I don't have the right to judge you. I'm glad you told me this."

"Well, there you have it, my big secret." Madison said, happy that she admitted Carly's existence to the one person she wanted to know.

Now, they were playing strip poker. Madison thought about her encounter with Batman.

"Bruce! Since we are on this personal confessions kick, do you have secrets that you want to share?"

Bruce frowned, knowing he was about to lie to his girlfriend. "None that I can think of."

Madison looked at him curiously and knew immediately that he was hiding something but didn't press the issue, for now. "Do you think Carly and Ricky will ever meet?"

"Carly knows how I feel, but if she ever wanted to meet him; then I wouldn't deny her the opportunity. Let it be known that Carly turns eighteen in a few years away and she's able to make that choice on her own. Whatever she choose to do, I won't hold her back. As of now, I won't tell him of her existence. He'll just have to deal with it." She noticed that she had a bad hand. "Fold" she shows her hand.

Bruce laughed. "Ok, lose the shirt." he watched her take off her t-shirt that she had on, with excitement. His smiled faded, as he realized his guilt of not being able to tell her that he's Batman.

"Hey! You forgot to tell me, how you knew Batman?" Madison boldly asked.

Bruce nervously laughed. "He's a friend. So, I just had him stop back to check up on you. He knows about Ricky, so don't be surprise if you run into Batman again."

Madison knew there was more to the story, but for now she went along with him. "Ok, Bruce. I promise not to drop kick him again."

"Promise, huh."

"Stick a needle in my eye."

"Good girl."

They both laughed. Bruce and Madison loved the relationship they had with each other. They had something with each other that they weren't able to share with their previous mates; the ability to truly be themselves.

Bruce over the passed few months thought a lot about his relationship with Rachel. Meeting and falling in love with Madison, made him truly think that maybe his relationship with Rachel wasn't real. She was his childhood friend and they kissed a couple of times, but that's not what makes a romance. Was he in love with Rachel? Yes, he was; but maybe he loved what she represented the most, the link to his past when he was a happy kid. Bruce realized that his love for Maddie was different, because it was true love. Rachel may have been his first love, but Madison was the love of his life.

_Maybe I should tell her that I'm Batman, she'll understand, I know she will._ He thought to himself.

"Maddie, there is something else you should know."

Madison looked up from shuffling the cards, "What is it?" Then the sound of Madison's cell phone buzzed again. She looked down and saw that it was a text message from Ricky. _"Maddie it's Ricky" _She didn't know if she should respond to him or not. She stared at her phone for a few seconds. "Bruce!"

"Yeah!"

She looked at him. "Remember, when we were admitting truths to each other? I have to be completely honest with you, regarding my relationship with Ricky."

Bruce nodded. "Ok, I'm all ears."

"You were honest with me, regarding your feelings for Rachel; so it's only fair that I do the same. Ricky was my first love and the fact that he is Carly's father, keeps me forever connected to him. I still love Ricky, I won't deny that, but I fell out of love with him a long time ago."

"But you still have feelings for him?"

Madison pondered her response for a second. "Yeah, I do."

Seeing Madison in this situation made Bruce think about how Rachel must have felt, between for feelings for him and Harvey. "You have to follow your heart, Maddie. If you need to clear the air with Ricky, just do it. I understand." He assured her, softly caressing her check.

She took a deep breath. "I'll be right back." She kissed him, got up and went on the patio to call Ricky.

* * *

"Hello!" Ricky answered his phone on the first ring.

"Hey it's me. I know you've been trying to call, so I'm returning your call."

Ricky thought about Madison for a moment, trying to picture her face. "I'm glad you called Madison. I've been thinking a lot about you." He said, getting up and walking around his penthouse. "Today is our anniversary."

"Yeah I know." Madison closed her eyes and took a breath of the ocean breeze on the patio. "I've been thinking about you too."

Ricky was happy to hear her confessed that. "Good, it's nice to know we're still in sync."

"Not like that Ricky."

"I wanted to let you know, that I brought a place in your building; the penthouse towards the back, opposite where you are. I just wanted to let you know, so you won't freak on me.

"Thanks for letting me know."

"Maybe we can have a drink one night."

"As friends, sure….. I would like that."

"How about tonight?" he asked, anxious to see her.

"Tonight isn't good, I'm actually in Florida."

"Florida?" Ricky asked

"Yeah, Bruce and I went away for the weekend. We'll be back tomorrow. I'll call you when I get in."

"I look forward to your call."

"Have a good night Ricky."

"You too, Maddie." The dial tone let Ricky know that Madison had hung up. He noticed that she was a lot nicer towards him.

He smiled. _Maybe there is still a chance for them after all. _


	17. Chapter 17

For the rest of their trip in Florida, Bruce and Madison got to know each other more by exploring each other's lives. Bruce talked about his childhood, time in college, witnessing the death of his parents, and witnessing Joe Chill being killed in front of him. He also mentioned his seven year journey from the United States.

"My parents' murder is something that I'll never forget." Bruce admitted. "It's like that scene is forever frozen in my mind."

"I'm sorry Bruce." Madison said tearfully.

"Thanks. I miss them so much. I think they would have really loved you." Bruce smiled.

"Well, I love them for having you." Madison returned his smiled

"Thanks."

"Losing a parent is tough and finding ways to cope is the hardest as well. I got hooked on sedatives. You traveled the world for seven years to understand criminality."

"Yeah, I also got thrown in prison. By the time I got there, I learned enough from being on the cargo ships. I had no choice but to learn to fight. I actually learned how to be a ninja, the last two years of my journey. By then, I was in the Himalayans and my release was secured by this man named Henri Ducard. I joined this ninja league, which is where I learned the art of being a ninja. I learned other martial arts like kung fu, judo, aikido, jujutsu, karate, and kendo before the league."

"So you're a martial arts master? I thought I saw you doing ninjustu kata. Care to give me a lesson?" Madison asked innocently.

Bruce already knew that Madison was a marital artist, at least very well trained in kendo. "Sure. Let's move to the grass."

They decided to work on the sand of the beach instead. Madison never told Bruce that she knew martial arts. Just something she was taught growing up by her mother and then took classes to advance. After Bruce taught her some basic moves, she said she wanted to try sparring. Bruce broke out into a huge grin and cockily said he will let her win one round. He was testing Madison, but if he revealed that he knew about her skills, she may guess that he was Batman.

After seven rounds, Bruce realized that he met his match, especially when Madison expertly delivered a judo throwing technique called nage waza. Madison played it innocently until the second round and then she sprung at him doing a tornado kick. After she sprung at him, she demonstrated that she indeed was the master. He didn't even know that she could be so strong. He was on his back, breathing hard when he called uncle. Maddie grinned and then help him get up.

"I forgot to tell you that I'm an experienced martial artist." Madison was beaming with pride, having just beaten her boyfriend.

Bruce still heavily breathing, "I see. Maddie, where did you learn this?"

Madison took Bruce by the hand, led him on the patio and they sat down on the patio chairs. "My mom was my teacher and then I took some classes on my own to advance. I'm well trained in all the areas that you are in." She smiled and then kissed Bruce on the check.

He chuckled. "I see I've met my match, never thought I see the day."

"First time for everything Brucie." Madison got up. "Ok, we got to go pack." Bruce got up with her, breathing normally now. Madison turned back to him, as they walked in the house. "Oh did I mention that my mom was a spy, before she met my dad?"

* * *

On the plane ride back to Gotham, Madison was lost in her thoughts, while watching Bruce sleep. She thought about everyone in her life, more importantly her daughter and Bruce. She knew it was almost time for her monthly visit to California to see her brother and Carly. _Maybe Bruce would like to go with me,_ she thought.

Then something suddenly thought about her sparring with Bruce verses her encounter with Batman and then thought about the bruise on Bruce's right side, which was coincidently, the same spot she kicked Batman at. She sat upright and stared at Bruce, who was still sleeping. Her mind started to wander, as she thought about Batman and Bruce similarities.

_Bruce was an expert marital artist_

**Batman had the exact same fighting style**

_Bruce always tired, claiming that he didn't get much sleep at night._

**_Batman appears at night._**

Bruce is a billionaire industrialist.

**My father is Batman's armorer.**

_Bruce has hazel eyes._

**Batman has hazel eyes.**

_Bruce showed me a separate entrance in the penthouse._

**Batman obviously didn't come in the penthouse by the elevator, I would have heard it.**

_Bruce's bruise on the right side of his torso._

**I kicked Batman in the same spot.**

Madison put two and two together. "Bruce is Batman." she whispered quietly. Bruce was still sleeping. _This is explains why he's always tired and those bruises on his body. _He hid his identity so well, so that no one was the wiser. _I thought I recognized my father's design for the tumbler._

She wasn't angry; she was just amazed that she didn't figure it out before. But, instead of outright letting him know that she knew, she decided to have a little fun.

After all, he doesn't know that she knows.

* * *

After Bruce dropped Madison off at the penthouse, he headed straight for the bat cave, upon his arrival at Wayne Manor. He found Alfred at the batcomputer.

"Master Wayne. How was the trip?" Alfred asked, still focused on the computer.

Bruce smiled "Very relaxing Alfred and a much needed getaway for Maddie."

"And for you sir."

"And for me, Alfred. Ok, what did you find out?"

Alfred clicked a button on the computer. "The latest victim was killed also had traces of potassium cyanide poisoning. However, the potassium cyanide that was used for all of the murders is mixed with a rare neurotoxin."

Bruce frowned, "Then what type of toxin is it, then?"

"This toxin is one hundred times more poisonous than potassium cyanide and it's normal found in puffer fish."

Bruce realized what it was. "Tetrodotoxin!"

"Exactly sir."

"Alfred!" Bruce took Alfred place at the computer. "What if we're dealing with a different murderer here? I'm beginning to think that these murders start out with the intention of being mob related, but these victims are being poisoned by someone else. Someone totally unsuspected." He shook his head. "I don't think Ricky is involved with these murders at all."


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N ... I have to admit that this chapter may be a tad boring.**

After Bruce dropped her off, Madison was deciding how to handle knowing that Bruce was Batman. She needed to tell someone. Luckily, Brenda was on her way up to drop off Pixie.

"Hey, Mamacita…How was Florida?" Brenda asked cheerfully, when she arrived.

"Oh it was great Bren, Um, something happen and I need to talk to you." Madison told her.

Brenda sat down on the sofa. "Are you pregnant?"

Madison's eyes got big. "No! I don't think so. No, nothing like that." She joined Brenda on the sofa. "What I am about to tell you cannot leave this room."

"Ok, this must be juicy." Brenda got in a more comfortable position on the sofa. "Spill."

"I found out who Batman is."

"Really?"

"Yes, and I'm his girlfriend."

Brenda sat upright and her brown eyes grew big, in shock. "Bruce is Batman?"

"Yep, but he doesn't know that I figured it out." Madison jumped up off the sofa and walked around the living room area. "I knew my dad was Batman's armorer. I just didn't realize the connection."

"I didn't either but, I do remember them always disappearing for long periods of time. I just always assumed it was work related." Brenda got up to join Madison, who was now by the window. "What are you going to do?"

"I have a plan. We're going to have some fun with Mr. Bruce Wayne." Madison grinned wickedly.

Brenda jumped up and down with glee. "I used to love it, when you schemed. Do tell."

* * *

Later on that evening, Ricky called inviting Madison over for a drink.

"Hello Maddie"

"Hey Ricky."

"How was your vacation?" Ricky politely asked.

"It was great and very much needed." Madison answered.

Ricky walked over to his wet bar. "How do you take your drink?"

Madison walked over to join him. "Depends on what you're serving. I wouldn't mind a glass of merlot?"

"Merlot it is and I'll join you." Ricky expertly poured the wine in two goblets and then handed on to Madison. "Cheers" They clink glasses and drunk.

Two hours later, they were on Ricky's brown leather sofa, discussing old times laughingly.

"We had some great times together." Ricky said, holding Madison's hand.

She smiled. "Yeah, we did."

"We could try again, you know?"

"Ricky! You know I'm in a serious relationship."

Ricky got up the sofa. "With Wayne. Bruce Wayne, the crown prince of Gotham."

Madison turned to look at him. "Don't mock him. I love him and he loves me, more importantly, we're happy and we click."

"We did to Madison."

"I know and we clicked so well, but you bailed remember?"

Ricky sat back down next to her. "I know. Everything happened so quickly with your detox and the miscarriage." He watched Madison's frown. "I know I was wrong to blame you. I'm sorry, Maddie."

Madison felt guilty from hiding their daughter away from him. Here was Ricky, was trying to be honest and they were actually getting along. She knew it was unfair to keep Carly a secret but she had to protect her child. "I accept your apologize Ricky."

"We can try to repair our relationship and get married, like we always talked about?"

Madison laughed. "Ricky, we're definitely over romantically. I'm sorry, we're different people now."

"Is this about Bruce?"

"Bruce has nothing to do with this. I don't want to be your girlfriend now or never again. Please, accept that Ricky. You are a powerful crime boss now and a romance couldn't work between us, I'm sorry."

Ricky nodded. "Ok, how about friends? We can be friends, right?" He asked, staring at her intently.

She smiled. "I can do friendship."

"Great."

"Ok." Madison looked at her watch and got up. "I have to get going. I have a meeting tomorrow and I need all the sleep I can get."

Ricky got up to walk her to the door. "Thanks for coming over Maddie. Can a friend have a hug?"

She smiled. "Of course, Ricky." They hugged and then the unthinkable happened and they ended up kissing. It was starting to get more passionate until Madison broke away. "No I can't do this. I have no idea why we did this. Ricky seriously, friends only."

"Okay."

"Good night." With that, Ricky watched Madison leave. Madison couldn't believe what she did. She was in love with Bruce and wanted to be with Bruce. She was beginning to think that becoming friends with Ricky was going to be a mistake.

One thing for certain…..

She has to tell Bruce about the kiss.

* * *

Bruce was in his office at Wayne Enterprises, preparing for a meeting. He looked up to see Madison at the door.

"Is this a bad time?"

Bruce smiled and got up from his chair. "Yeah, I have a quick meeting. I won't be long." He kissed her on the lips. "You want to wait here?" he asked walking to the door.

"Yeah, sure. Is my dad in the same meeting?"

"Actually, no. He's in his office."

"Ok, I go visit him, until you get out." _Great, I can confront my father about Bruce's secret._

"Ok, I love you."

"I love you too, Bruce." She watched him walk out the office. _Alright time to go have a talk with my dad._

* * *

"Maddie, this is a nice visit." Lucius stopped what he was doing, and got up to kiss his daughter on the cheek. "Everything's ok? You look worried."

"No papa, I'm actually here, because I need to talk to you."

Lucius sat on the edge of his desk. "Ok, what's wrong?"

Madison walked closer, so that only he could hear her. "I know Bruce is Batman." She watched his eyes get big at her admission.

"Not here. Follow me." Lucius led Madison to his secret elevator, behind the bookcase that led to applied sciences division, which housed only the Batman arsenal.

"Let me guess." Madison looked around the secret underground bunker. "This is where Batman's arsenal is stored."

"Did he tell you?"

"No, daddy I actually figured it out for myself."

"Oh." Lucius walked to a chair and motioned for his daughter to sit in the other one. "Are you mad?"

"Why would I be?"

"Madison, this is a huge secret that you found out. Why don't you let Bruce know that you know?"

"No. I'll let him know, but I'll be my way. Now, I'm guessing that Alfred knows, of course, so who else knows?" She asked her dad curiously.

"No one else that I know of."

"I told Brenda."

"Well, tell her to keep it a secret. I'm sure Mr. Wayne doesn't want the whole world to know."

"Don't worry dad, Brenda knows not to tell anyone. She thinks it's cool that Bruce is the mysterious Dark Knight."

Lucius chuckled. "I bet she does. So, what else is troubling you?"

"Oh daddy" She sighed. "You know me so well."

"Yes I do. Is everything ok with Carly?"

"Carly is great. It's her dad that's the problem." Madison answered, wondering if telling her father about the kiss was a good idea."

"What is Ricky up to now?"

"He kissed me and I let him." She admitted.

"What?" Lucius and Madison turned to see that Bruce had entered and overheard her. "You kissed Ricky?"

No reason to hide it now. "Yes, Bruce. I am so sorry."


	19. Chapter 19

"Hi, this is Ricky Falcone. Yes, I would like to order three dozen of roses to be delivered to a special lady…..ah, yes to a Madison Fox…..yes, the note should read; To my great love…..yes, the address is 5010 17th Avenue, Midtown, Maddie's Closet is the name of the business….Yes….Thank you."

Ricky placed a call to his favorite florist to have roses delivered to Madison. She agreed to be friends, but the kiss they shared last night meant to him a great deal. There was hope.

_Sorry Bruce, I have a connection with Maddie that you can never share._

* * *

"Bruce, I didn't mean for it to happened. I went over to his penthouse, last night and we had wine, talked, and I told him that I could only be his friend. He asked for a hug and then he kissed me." Madison hung her head, as the tears begin to flow.

Bruce and Lucius watched Madison cry. Bruce stepped forward and held her in his arms. "It's okay Maddie. I'm not mad. Please, don't cry." He assured her, while wiping the tears away. "I trust you. It's Ricky I don't trust."

"I'm sorry. I told you, I get stupid when I get around him."

"Madison, look at me." Lucius sternly told his daughter. "You made a mistake and Bruce just told you that he trusts you. We all know, how Ricky is and now I'm sure you now know that you cannot be friends with him. Did you really think he wouldn't try to manipulate you in some way?"

"Papa, I know you can't stand Ricky but.." Lucius cut her off.

"No, I don't care for him. He broke your heart. I only accept him as being Carly's father but that's it. I'm glad he left you when he did. I'm sorry, but that's the way we always felt about him." Lucius rarely gets upset but, he could not trust the man that broke his daughter's heart.

"Mama didn't like him either?" Madison asked.

"No, she didn't. She knew he was trouble from the beginning."

"I'm sorry, Papa."

"Stop saying sorry and get him out of your life." Lucius didn't want Madison to have anything to do with Ricky, regardless of the fact that he fathered his granddaughter. "Now, Mr. Wayne." He turned to Bruce.

"Please Lucius, I'm your daughter's boyfriend, I think you can call me Bruce."

"Very well, Bruce. I'm sure Maddie here, told you about her daughter?"

"Yes, she did. I'm looking forward to meeting Carly."

Fox nodded his head. "Carly is a smart young lady. She knows who her father is and what he's all about. But it's imperative to keep her hidden from Ricky."

"I understand Lucius. I really do and I promise, that if by chance Ricky does find out, I won't let any harm come to Carly or her mother. You have my word."

"Very well, Bruce. Well, I'm sure you two have a lot to talk about, so I'll leave you to it." Lucius kissed Madison on the forehead. "Good to see you, baby girl."

"You too, Papa. I love you."

"Me too." Bruce and Madison watched Lucius go into the elevator.

Bruce looked at Madison trying to read her. Sometimes she was an open book and then other times, she was as mysterious, as he was. "Maddie, we're ok."

"I know Bruce." She went to give him a kiss. "I should get back to the office."

"Let me take you."

Madison slightly smiled. "Ok. Let's go."

* * *

After they left Wayne Enterprises, Bruce and Madison stopped to have lunch before he took her back to Maddie's Closet. When they arrived at the office, they noticed the flowers on her desk.

"Did you do this?" Madison asked Bruce.

"No." Bruce answered, knowing who sent the flowers. "It was Ricky wasn't it?"

Madison looking at the note card. "Yeah and I'm guessing, the lets be friends stuff was crap, because his card reads, to my great love."

It was now Bruce's turn to get stern with Madison. "Madison, stay away from Ricky. I mean it." He said in such a way, which dared Madison to heed his warning.

For once, Madison decided to listen. "I don't have a choice anymore."

"Good, I have something to take care of but, I'll give you a call later on tonight." Bruce kissed Madison softly on the lips, advising her to watch her back and be careful going home.

Bruce hated the fact that Ricky moved into the same building as his penthouse. If he had it his way, Ricky would either be evicted or Madison would just move in with him at Wayne Manor.

But, he knew that Madison was too stubborn to take him up on that offer.

* * *

Later on that evening, Batman made a surprise visit to Madison, which didn't surprise her at all, since knowing that Batman is Bruce.

"Batman, we meet again; what can I do you for?" Madison said businesslike.

Batman regarded her slowly, before responding. Madison was hard to read this time. "Bruce wanted me to stop by to check things out. He didn't like the fact that Falcone lives in the same building. In fact, I don't like it either." He said in his usual growl.

Madison nodded her head. "Ok. Bruce worries too much but, I guess he has good reason to. What else have you been told about my relationship with Ricky?"

Batman knew he had to carefully choose his words wisely. "Nothing, except your connection with him is never ending."

"Never ending, huh?" She walked towards him. "Yeah, never ending is correct. I'll be the first to admit that I get incredibly stupid around Ricky, but I'm not completely stupid to allow him to get under my skin, to the point of me losing _complete_ control." Madison put emphasizes on the work complete. " Ricky is a weakness, but I'm also his weakness. Perhaps." She crossed her arms. "You should use that to your complete advantage."

"How?" Batman softly growled.

Madison testing him, started to chuckle a bit. "Come on Batman. You're the great detective. I'm sure an intelligent man like you could figure it out. However," She smiled. "If you do need my assistance, I'm happy to offer it. Did Bruce tell you have mad martial arts skills?"

"We briefly sparred, remember?"

"Sparred?" She burst out laughing. "No, no, no, no, no….I kicked your butt." Madison stopped laughing and looked at Batman more seriously. "That is until you outsmarted me."

He continued to glare at her and decided to change the subject. Being almost beat up by his girlfriend, as Batman, was not something he wanted to remember. "I have no doubt that you can handle yourself. I'll let Bruce know that you're ok. Just call me, if you need me?"

Madison laughed again. "And how on earth would I know to get in touch with you?"

"I'll be around." He growled.

Madison watched Batman leave via the elevator and the made a call. "Hey, he's coming down, is the device in place?"

* * *

Batman rode back to the batcave on the batpod, not noticing the tracking device implanted.

"He's turning left Brenda."

"Okay, where is he going? This is not even close to Wayne Manor."

Brenda drove discreetly behind the batpod at fifty feet on purpose, to avoid detection. She figured out that Batman compound would be separate from Wayne Manor. Madison, however, wasn't so sure.

Madison, still watching the tracking device, noticed that Batman stopped. "Ok Brenda, I have a feeling, we're going to have to walk the rest of the way. Let's have some fun."

* * *

Batman had no idea that Madison and Brenda were following him, when he arrived at the batcave. Batman wanted to switch to the tumbler, so he didn't bother to take the cowl off, since he was going back out.

* * *

"The signal is getting closer, beyond the waterfall over there." Madison told Brenda, as they approach Batman's hideaway.

Brenda looked at the waterfall and noticed a huge gap, between where they stood and the waterfall. "Maddie, it looks like some type of gorge or ravine that we need to cross. Good thing, we brought this." She motioned to the rope and the harness.

"Great, lets attach the anchor and get moving."

What the girls didn't know was that, the outside of the batcave was not only being monitored, but was protected by a force field. Getting inside the cave would be dangerous. Luckily for them, Batman was watching them. He turned off the force field, so that Brenda and Madison could enter safely. He knew that Madison was acting weird, when he stopped by. Now, the mystery was solved. The question he wanted answer was why were they following him?

Batman heard the tracking device beep, but he also installed a bug and tracking detection system in the cave, that already alerted him to the tracking device underneath the seat of the batpod.

* * *

"Do you think we should have worn a raincoat?" Brenda asked while crossing the waterfall, getting soak and wet.

Madison was drenched. "How was I supposed to know and guess that he would be inside a waterfall?" She noticed the bats. "Shhhhhh …we're here." Madison felt her excitement rise, as they walked. _You have a lot of Bats, Bruce. What did you do, start a collection?_

They were walking knee deep in water in the cave, when they felt something moved. Whatever, they were standing on started to rise.

Bruce had to contain his laughter, when he heard them scream. He purposely raised the platform, now he was waiting until it came to a complete stop. As Bruce, he was amused by their adventure, but as Batman, he was pissed.

The girls noticed a dark figure standing over them and they looked up.

Batman held his fist closed tight to contain his growing anger. "I'm only going to ask this once, why were you following me?" He growled.

Madison and Brenda stood up and looked at each other, suddenly frightened and not knowing how to respond next, until Madison bravely spoke up. _Whatever happens, happens. Bruce would just need to get over it._

"We followed you, because I needed to solve a mystery Batman or shall I say, Bruce."

He looked at them in disbelief and wondered how they found out.


	20. Chapter 20

Batman stared at Madison defiant.

Madison stared at Batman, equally defiant.

Both never giving an inch, until Alfred's arrival brought them back to the present situation at hand.

Alfred stopped short of seeing Madison and Brenda and realized why Bruce summoned him. _Interesting turn of events_, he thought to himself. "I suppose this means that Ms. Fox and Ms. Morasco are now aware of your nocturnal adventures."

"Alfred, take Brenda upstairs with you." Batman commanded, not taking his eyes off of her girlfriend.

Madison nods to Brenda assuring her, she would be fine and watched as Brenda and Alfred walked to the elevator. "I put two and two together, Bruce. The bruise on your side, and the fact that you're always tired, and the martial arts moves. Why didn't you just tell me, especially since my father already knew?"

Batman continued to stare at her, more intently and more defiant, as ever. His stoic expression, was pissing Madison off.

"DAMNIT BRUCE, SAY SOMETHING." The bats started to wildly fly around from being startled by her yelling. However, their master was unaffected.

"Madison, you shouldn't have followed me here. You could have been hurt. Luckily," He walked to the batcomputer and pressed a button. "I disconnected the force field, which would have possibly killed you and Brenda." Batman growled, revealing that he was still annoyed.

She walked to join him, where the computer was. "What button did you just push?"

"I reset the force field around the cave. It was designed to keep outside intruders from entering. You're luckily I saw you two, before anything happened."

"You could have told me, Bruce."

"I didn't want to put you in that position. Like .."

"Like Rachel." She finished the excuse for him. "I am not Rachel, Bruce."

"I KNOW YOU'RE NOT RACHEL" Batman growled angrily.

Madison hit him in the arm. "Don't you Batman growl me, ya big jerk. I'm not afraid of you or anyone."

"That's what concerns me Maddie. You're bold and I'm guessing from the way you got in here and the device you put on my pod, you're not telling the entire story." He handed her back the tracking device. "Give me your hand."

"Why?"

"Just give me your hand." Madison reluctantly gave Batman her hand, which he pressed against the hand control on the batcomputer, then he asked for the other hand.

"What are you doing?"

He looked at her and then pressed a code on the computer, releasing her hand. "I'm putting your fingerprints into the computer, just in case."

"Just in case, what exactly?"

"Take off my mask." He commanded.

"What?"

"Madison, just do it. Take it off." She took the mask off, to reveal the face of the handsome man she loved. "Why did you have me take off your ask?"

"I have an electric sensor in my mask that will send an electric current through anyone that tries to move the mask, unless I have personally programed them in the system." He took the cowl from her and laid it next to him. Bruce decided to just stay in for the rest of the night. "It's too late for you and Brenda to drive back into the city, you'll stay the night."

"Ok, but don't you think, we need to talk about this?" Madison asked, trying to read Bruce. She could tell that he was still pissy. "Look Bruce, I understand, you're a little raw about me and Brenda break-in."

"A little annoyed?" he got up and walked across the platform to put his suit back in its hiding place. "You don't get it do you. This is not a game to me."

"I know it's not a game Bruce." Bruce handed her a towel to dry off. "I'm sorry for being deceptive, but you were too. Did you not think about the fact that, I was going to find out eventually? My dad is your armorer and you're a master marital artist. It took that and almost that alone, to figure out that you were Batman. Plus, we're in a relationship, don't you think I would have found out, sooner or later."

Bruce started walking towards the elevator to take him upstairs, she followed him. "I was going to tell you, when the time was right."

"There wouldn't have been a right time, Bruce." The rode the rest of the elevator trip in silence. When the hit the main floor of the manor, Madison stopped Bruce from walking further. "I'm not mad at you for being Batman. I actually like that you are. I just don't like secrets."

"Despite the fact that you're keeping your daughter a secret from her father?"

"That's not the same thing and you know it. I am protecting her from his lifestyle." Madison shouted at him.

"And I was trying to do the same with you, Madison. Whether you like it or not." Bruce shouted back.

"Oh and I guess that's just makes it all better." Then a thought occurred to her. "I know what this is about." She followed Bruce, as he started walking again. "It's about Rachel."

He stopped walking. "It's not about Rachel."

"Yes it is." Bruce turned around to face Madison. "You told me that something you were involved with held you and Rachel back from being together and she was going to wait for you. Being Batman is what stopped you two from being together, isn't it?"

Bruce was trying not to get angry again. Rachel will always be a sore spot for him. "Yes! Me being Batman, is what stopped us from being together." He turned to walk again.

"But she also didn't approve of you being Batman." That stopped his walking. "And you're afraid that I was going to do you the same way."

He slowly turned back around to look at her. "Madison, I'm not going to lie to you. I am angry at this moment and I need you to stop talking, before I say something that we're both regret. I need to be alone to figure this out and I need you to understand that."

Madison didn't understand completely, but she nodded in agreement. "If that's what you want. Are we ok?"

"We will be." He turned to walk again, this time he didn't stop. "I'll let Alfred know that you're spending the night." Bruce yelled back.

Madison knew she probably pushed as hard, as she was going to go that night Bruce knew that she now knew. Mission accomplished.

She sighed tiredly and went to find Alfred and Brenda.

* * *

**A/N... Ok, I just wanted to quickly thank everyone for the reviews and the new followers. Thanks for your support and also the suggestions, really good ones at that.**

**I did strongly considered having Maddie unmask Batman, but then I remembered in the Dark Knight, where the clown tried to remove Batman's mask on the street and got shocked by that electric current. So I just kept that in and just worked it in a way, that she could safely remove it. Bruce will cool off and understand why Maddie did her surprise attack.  
**


	21. Chapter 21

When Bruce left Madison and went to bed, the dynamics in their relationship changed. Bruce went to bed that night, thinking about Madison and Rachel. Madison now knew that he was Batman, which means that her life was in danger.

That night, Madison snuck into Bruce's bedroom. She watched him sleep and realized that she was truly in love with Bruce. It was no doubt, no lingering feelings for Ricky; no that moment has passed. She truly did love Bruce and wanted to be with him, forever. She wanted to be by his side, as his wife, and his partner in every since of the word. She bent down to give Bruce a kiss softly on the lips, which woke him up. He smiled at her and they apologized to one another.

They spent the rest of the night, talking the night away; sharing with one another their fears and feelings. Bruce admitted, that he was afraid of losing her. Madison assured him that he wouldn't lose her. She correctly guessed that Rachel wasn't accepting of him being Batman and she assured him, that didn't scare her. Bruce took a deep breath, upon hearing that from Madison. They declared their love for each other once more and spent the rest of the night in each other's arms.

For the next few days, Bruce, Lucius, and Alfred gave Madison and Brenda a crash course in Batman 101. Bruce decided to include Maddie and Brenda, instead of shutting them out. Brenda was computer smart, so he utilized her skills in being behind the computer mostly, which she enjoyed doing. Madison offered to help teach him various martial arts that he didn't learn and they practiced every morning. They found that Bruce was able to best Madison more specifically in ninjutsu and keysi fighting method; but she was able to best him in kendo, kung fu, and muay thai. Together, they came up with a system that allowed them to incorporate all of the martial art styles that they were trained in. Madison and Brenda became very valuable to the Batman family.

* * *

Over the course the weeks, Bruce recruited Brenda to help him with a surprise for Madison. He recently asked Fox for his daughter's hand in marriage and happily got his approval; now he was setting up the perfect proposal for the woman he loved. Bruce always knew that Madison was the girl he was going to marry. He knew the day he met her in the restaurant. Being with Madison made Bruce realized, his feelings for Rachel were completely different, in fact, he never really thought about marriage with Rachel. This alone made him wonder, if he was ever truly in love with Rachel. He decided that he needed to put his relationship with Rachel or what could have been, behind him. He'll always love Rachel, but Madison was his future.

"Wow! Bruce, this is gorgeous. She's definitely going to love this." Brenda said, when Bruce showed her he engagement ring, he picked out. A beautiful Cartier emerald cut with tapered baguettes diamond engagement ring.

"I'm glad you like it Brenda. Maddie, actually picked it out herself. We went to Tiffany's one day to get a gift and she saw the ring. I brought it the very next day." Bruce smiled, remembering the moment when Madison saw the ring. "I hope she loves it."

"She will, Bruce. Don't worry. She loves you." Brenda assured him. "Now, I'll go get the lucky lady.

"Thanks Brenda."

"Don't mention it, boss man."

Bruce took a deep breath, looked at the ring again. "I hope you say yes, Maddie."

* * *

"Brenda where are we going? I'm tired of this blindfold."

"Oh, stop being such a baby, Fox. We're almost there, just a few steps." Brenda excitedly scold Madison. She was so excited for her best friend. "Ok, we're here."

Brenda removed the blindfold and Madison looked around to see the place decorated with pink roses, fancy twinkling lights, and Bruce grinning from ear to ear. "I don't understand, what's going on? Brenda.." she turned to find Brenda gone and turned back to Bruce. "Bruce! Seriously, What's going on?" she asked Bruce, as he walked towards her.

"What do you think is going on Madison?" Bruce murmured softly, as he got down on one knee and opened up a small ring box. "Madison Chanel Fox, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife and spending the rest of your life with me?"

Madison was briefly in shock. They hadn't even been together for a full year, but she loved him. Oh how she love him. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" she cried out. She watched him slip the diamond ring around her left ring finger.

Bruce got up the floor, picked her up and swung her around. They kissed. "This is so cliché and cheesy, but I love you so much. I'm grateful that you chose me to be in your life."

"The feeling is mutual."

They kissed again and walked into the corridor to find Brenda, Alfred, and Lucius waiting. "She said yes", Bruce exclaimed. And the trio, went to congratulate the happy couple. The five of them toasted to a happy future, with lots of love and prosperity and….

"Kids!" shouted an excited Brenda, causing everyone to bust out laughing.

* * *

Weeks had gone by and it seemed to the public that the sudden crime spree had died down, as quickly as it started. The murders, were still not solved, however; Batman and Gordon had been busy most nights, comparing notes to see if they can solve the case together.

In the meantime, Ricky had become more and more obsessed with two things; killing Batman and marrying Madison. As of now, Ricky doesn't know that Bruce and Madison were getting married, because that was top secret information that they both agreed not to tell until after the wedding.

As important as it was to Ricky to kill Batman and get him off the radar, he decided to put that on the back burner and pursue Madison in full force. He didn't care about the fact that she just wanted to be just friends. Madison was going to be his and nothing was going to stand in his way. He technically hadn't spoken with Madison in weeks. His private investigator gave him reports of Madison always at Wayne Manor, being at Maddie's Closet or Wayne Enterprises, and different social events with Bruce. He also had pictures of Madison and Brenda shopping. One of the reports caught Ricky's eyes the most. It seems that Madison had been making monthly trips to California, in the Los Angeles area to be exact. Ricky was curious to know why and asked his investigator to get more information. He had a feeling that her west coast trips were important to know for some reason.

Madison was keeping a secret and he wondered, if the Bruce knew and the secret was worth keeping.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N …. This chapter includes the prologue, which was the intro to Bruce and Madison's wedding. I'm a Christian and Maddie is too, so it was likely to have a Christian ceremony, so there are bible verses. Just wanted to let you know up front.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Bruce Wayne was getting married and for the first time in his complicated life, he was happy. He met someone that not only helped him heal from losing Rachel but also allowed him embrace his real self as Bruce Wayne.

Not the public Bruce Wayne, International Billionaire Playboy.

Not the Dark Knight, the vigilante known as Batman.

But as Bruce Wayne; son of the late Thomas and Martha Wayne, surrogate son and friend to Alfred, and someone who finally learned to embrace the good, bad, and the ugly of the tragic and happy memories of his life.

His bride allowed him to see himself for who he truly was. He had integrating his public persona, Batman, and his true self into one, finding a firm balance.

Even though he was the Batman, he was able to share this part of his life with his bride and she didn't mind, in fact, she accepted who he was and that he was a big part of Bruce's life immediately. He finally found the woman who was a Batman supporter, but also his friend, confidante, and now wife to be.

* * *

"Oh my goodness, I am so nervous"

"Maddie! Stop freaking out, you have done this before." Brenda said, adjusting the zipper on Madison's wedding dress. "This is beautiful can I borrow it when you're done. The dress was a beautiful Donna Karen floor length gypsum white strapless jersey gown. "Good news, is that you didn't' need a bra for this dress."

Madison smoothed the side of her dress, "I hope Bruce likes it."

"I don't think Bruce cares, as long as it's you that walks down that isle." Brenda was now brushing out Madison's long curls. "Great idea to have the wedding here at Wayne Manor."

"Bruce and I agreed to have a small, simple wedding, which is fine with me. My first wedding to Thomas was over the top."

"Well, everything looks beautiful." Brenda said, turning her head, when she felt the tears threatening to stream down her face. She blinked a few times, before speaking again. "You're ready?"

"I've been ready?" Madison beamed.

"Mama! Mama!" Madison's daughter Carly, shouted. "Are you ready?"

Madison was happy that her daughter was able to be with her to share in this happy moment. Bruce accompanied Madison to California on the latest visit to see Carly and tell her and Madison's brother, about their engagement. Bruce and Carly hit it off perfectly; especially when they found out they had common interests like, extreme sports and Star Wars. Carly gave her blessing for Bruce to be her stepfather and Bruce promised to fly Carly out for the wedding, along with Madison's brother Jason, who also hit it off with Bruce.

"Sis, Bruce is so much better than the other bozos that you've dated, especially that Thomas dude." Jason told his little sister.

"Thank you, big brother. Coming from you, that means a lot."

Now, on the day of her wedding to Bruce Wayne, her daughter and brother, as well as his wife; came to Gotham to share in the occasion.

Madison smiled at her daughter. "Yeah, tell them I'm ready."

* * *

Bruce stood beside the minister and Alfred, as he watched Brenda and Carly walked down the stairs in the main living room. When they got to the spot that they were assigned to be, Lucius and Madison followed and Bruce thought his heart stopped, when he laid eyes on Madison. He didn't even notice that tears were streaming down his check, but Alfred noticed and beamed with pride. He always loved Bruce like his own son and was proud to stand with him, as he marries the woman he loved.

_I can't believe this is happening. _

_That I'm finally met someone who appreciates me for me. _

_That, I don't have to pretend. _

_She's Fox's daughter, which I'm sure, if my parents were alive today, would joyfully accept and love Madison, as I do today._

_Wow, she looks so beautiful. _

He took a deep breath and went to stand beside Madison, when she arrived in front of the altar.

_Oh wow, Bruce has been crying. Although, he would never admit it, he's so cute. _

_I'm so happy and I wish my mom was here to see this. _

_She would definitely love Bruce. _

_She'll probably say, "Well he's better than that Ricky dude." _

_Right you are, Mama. Right you are. _

She started to feel Bruce shaking. _This is kinda funny. Batman is nervous. Ok, wait…that's me shaking…maybe we're both shaking. Ok, preacher dude, please hurry up. I'm so nervous, I have to pee again. _

The Minister started the ceremony, "We are gathered together here in the sign of God – and in the face of this company – to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore – is not by any – to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly – but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace." The minister pauses briefly. "Who gives this woman in marriage to this man?"

"My son and I do." Fox told the minister and the walked next to where his son Jason and Jason's wife, Melanie stood.

The minister continued. "Marriage was originated by God. Our thinking on the subject has its basis in the divine revelation we call the Bible. Marriage was the first institution given for the welfare of humanity. In the Garden of Eden, before the tempter had touched the world, God saw that it was not good for man to be alone, so He made a helpmeet suitable for him and established marriage. Marriage was originated in divine wisdom and goodness. Marriage was designed by God not only to promote human happiness and holiness, but also for our growth as eternal spiritual beings. It was sanctioned and honored by the presence and power of Jesus at the marriage in Cana of Galilee, where He began working His miracles. Also, the Holy Spirit, speaking through Paul, selected the symbol of husband and wife to describe the union between Christ and His church. Such a relationship should not be entered into lightly, but reverently, and in the fear of God, after much consideration. If it is your intention to take each other as husband and wife, please turn to face each other and unite your hands."

Madison handed her bouquet to Brenda and joined hands with Bruce. They both looked deeply into the other eyes and listened as the Minister continued.

"Marriage was God's idea, and He knows how to make it work. Following any plan other than God's is risky! So let us now read from God's Word, the Bible." The ministered paused to open to the page to the scripture. "I'll be reading from Genesis chapter one, verses twenty-six to twenty-eight. And God said,

Let Us make man in our image, according to our likeness; . . . .So God created man in His own image; in the image of God He created him; male and female He created them. Then God blessed them, and God said to them, "Be fruitful and multiply; replenish the earth and subdue it; have dominion." the minister paused again to turn to another scripture.

"Next, I will be reading from Ephesians chapter five, verses twenty-five, twenty-eight to twenty-nine, and verse thirty-three.

Husbands, love your wives, just as Christ also loved the church and gave Himself for it, So husbands ought to love their own wives as their own bodies; he who loves his wife loves himself. For no one ever hated his own flesh, but nourishes and cherishes it, just as the Lord does the church. Nevertheless, let each one of you in particular so love his own wife as himself, and let the wife see that she respects her husband."

The minister closed the bible, "After hearing the admonition of Scripture, do you, Bruce Anthony Wayne, now take Madison, whose hand you hold, to be your wife, and do you solemnly promise, before God and these witnesses, that you will love and honor her according to the instructions of God's Word, and that forsaking all others for Madison alone, you will be faithful to her, so long as you both shall live?"

Bruce smiled, "I do."

"And do you, Madison Chanel Fox, now take Bruce, whose hand you hold, to be your husband, and do you solemnly promise, before God and these witnesses, that you will love and honor him according to the instructions of God's Word, and that forsaking all others for Bruce alone, you will be faithful to him, so long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Madison beamed.

"May I have the rings, please?" The minister asked, as Brenda and Alfred handed him the rings. He first gave Bruce Madison's wedding band. "As a token that you will faithfully perform these vows, you will now exchange rings. The ring is an endless circle: a symbol of the covenant you are making here today.  
Bruce, as you place the ring on Madison's finger say: As I place this ring on your finger, I pledge myself to you. I am yours."

Bruce slid the ring on Madison's finger and repeated "As I place this ring on your finger, I pledge myself to you. I am yours."

The minister then gave Madison Bruce's wedding band. "Madison, as you place the ring on Bruce's finger say: As I place this ring on your finger, I pledge myself to you. I am yours."

Madison slid the ring on Bruce's finger and repeated "As I place this ring on your finger, I pledge myself to you. I am yours." They smiled contently at each other.

The minister concluded. "Well, by the powers vested in me, by the state of New Jersey. I now pronounce you husband and wife." He turned to Bruce, "Bruce, you can now kiss your wife."

Bruce beamed. "I like the sound of that." He took Madison in his arms and passionate kissed her." It wasn't until Alfred cleared his throat that he stopped.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, May I present Mr. and Mrs. Bruce Wayne." The minister joyfully announced.


	23. Chapter 23

Ricky's private investigator came back with a lot of information regarding Madison. It took him longer to get the documents, but it was worth the extra time. Ricky was in his office, when his PI stopped by.

"What do you got for me?" Ricky asked.

The investigator threw the folder on the desk. "It's all there my friend. Your ex has a pretty huge secret that concerns you. As always, your suspicions were correct."

Ricky opened the folder to see various photos of Madison, including a shot of Madison and Bruce getting off a plane, and another shot of Madison and Bruce, with a teenage girl. "Who is this?" Ricky asked showing the picture.

"Well, that's the interesting part. That's her daughter."

Ricky couldn't believe what he was hearing. "I'm sorry, did you say her daughter?"

"Yep! It's all in the docs there. Her name is Carlotta Maria Fox and Madison is listed on the birth certificate as the mother."

"When was the girl born?"

"In 1996."

Ricky was in shock. "It couldn't be. I was there, when she had the miscarriage."

"Looks like your ex kept a dozy of a secret. Should there be congrats upon learning that you're a father?"

_She told me the baby died. The detoxing that she endured killed our baby_. "Yeah, thanks."

"Well, everything else you need to know about the girl is in that folder. Catch ya later, Falcone."

Ricky nodded his head. "Yeah! Later." He sat down in the chair and stared at the picture of his daughter. _Why didn't you tell me Maddie?_

It was time for Ricky to have a confrontation with Madison.

He wanted answers.

Why did she keep his daughter away from him?

* * *

"Hey babe, ready to go? The jet is ready." Bruce called out to Madison, who was in the bedroom finishing packing.

"Yeah! Give me a sec." She called out and then walked out carrying two suitcases. "I can't believe we brought all of this junk."

"We?" Bruce asked incredulously. "No, dear wife, I think that's all on you." He took the suitcases from her and kissed her softly on the lips. "Hmmm…you smell good."

"It's all for you big daddy." Madison flirted and kissed Bruce.

The Waynes were now celebrating their one year anniversary in the French Rivera. The Waynes spent the entire week touring the south of France and staying in their hotel suite celebrating and now it was time to get back to civilization. Madison discussed her fears with Bruce about marriage in general, since this was her second marriage. Bruce assured her that their marriage was different, because they were truly in love with each other. They also discussed Carly and her future living arrangements. As of now, Carly would remain in California with Madison's brother to protect her from Ricky, but Bruce and Madison agreed to see if Carly would like to spend her winter, spring, and summer vacations with them. Now, real life had crept back up on them.

They both secretly wondered, what awaited them in Gotham.

* * *

Carlotta Fox (known to friends and family as Carly) was now fifteen year old girl with an enthusiastic zest for life. A true California girl, she had become, with long dark brown hair, an olive skinned complexion, and expressive brown eyes that resembled her mother's expressive hazel eyes. She had an athletic build due to her passion for volleyball. However, she also shared her mother's feistiness and her father's temper. Despite her carefree attitude, her temper sometimes made it hard for people to get close to her.

She was close to her Uncle Jason and Aunt Melanie, her legal guardians and her twin cousins, Victoria and Katrina. She was much older than the twins and often times, served as their babysitter when their parents went out. Carly was also close to her biological mother, her uncle's sister Madison. Her mother explained to her why she lived in California, instead of with her. Carly understood, especially when she investigated her biological father on her own and confronted her mother with the information she found. Madison explained to Carly, that she gave birth to her at sixteen and her father thought that she died.

Carly was excited to have another surrogate father in Bruce Wayne. Over the course Bruce's marriage to Carly's mother, Madison; Bruce and Carly developed a genuine father/daughter bond, despite the fact that he wasn't her biological father, but he accepted and loved her as his own and she loved him as her father. After a while, Carly called Bruce dad, which deepened the bond between them. Madison still worried that somehow Ricky would found out about Carly, but she knew that Bruce would never let anything happened to either of them, especially since he was Batman.

As far as they know, Ricky doesn't know anything about Carly. However, they will soon learn that keeping a secret away from Ricky Falcone has deadly consequences.

* * *

Now Ricky knew that Carly was his daughter. He had his private investigator secretly trailing the girl in California, but while she was in Gotham, he personally took over following her. He was curious to know everything about his daughter and to confront Madison about keeping her away from him.

As far as he was concerned, Madison needed to be dealt with. He wasn't quite sure about Bruce Wayne yet, but he was sure that his ex-girlfriend told her husband about her daughter's existence. It was time for a showdown.

"Hello?"

Ricky took a deep breath. "Hello, Madison. We need to talk?"

Madison's heart skipped a beat in sudden fear. "Why?"

"Just wanted to catch up on old times, can't deny me that privilege." Ricky knew he had to be careful, when he slowly felt the anger flow through his veins. "Come on, Mrs. Wayne. I'm sure your hubby can allow you to leave Wayne Manor for a little chat." He mocked.

Madison shook her head. She knew he was up to something. "Fine, Ricky. When and Where?"

"Meet me at our spot at six."

The sound of the dial tone told Madison that Ricky hung up.

"It's time for a showcase showdown." Ricky said, walking out of his club. He saw his driver and shook his head. "Not tonight, Jimmy. I'm taking the Maserati."

No one could interrupt his confrontation with Madison.

She will let him see their daughter.

If not…

He was not afraid to take escalated actions.

* * *

**A/N …. I'm sorry I've been late this week. Work picked up and also I'm doing 2 weeks of school this week, which I found out ends this passed Sunday, instead of next Sunday the 24****th****. Great, right? But after that, I have a 3 week break. See what happens is, when I have too much stuff on my mind, I get blocked. This was that unfortunate week, where my brain was in overload and it probably didn't help that it's trying to get used to me wearing contacts. Ok. Sorry to Ramble…Hope you enjoyed the story and thanks again for the followers, favs, and reviews. **


	24. Chapter 24

On the drive over to meet Ricky, Madison couldn't help but be concerned, as to why Ricky wanted to meet with her. Luckily, she let Bruce know where she was going.

She knew Ricky better than anyone, but she didn't trust him at all.

He was up to something, she was sure of it.

Little did she know, her instincts would be correct.

* * *

"It's about time you showed up." Ricky said with an eerie iciness in his voice.

"Well, I'm sorry great master, but traffic was a bitch." Madison sarcastically responded, as she walked towards him, checking out her surroundings. Ricky had an attitude, which was something she wasn't in the mood for today. "What's with the tude, Ricky?"

He turned around and looked at her. "I have my reasons, believe me I do."

"Ok, care to share, why you wanted me to meet you here?"

Ricky started to walk towards the window. "This is where it happened fifteen years ago. The first time we made love. The night our baby was conceived." He smiled and turn to face Madison. "Who would have thought, we would be parents of a beautiful teenage daughter."

Madison stomach dropped. _How on earth did he know about her? I did everything possible to make sure that he never knew._

"Why did you keep her from me Maddie?"

"How did you find out?" _I was so careful in hiding Carly._

"Never mind that. Why did you keep her away from me?" Ricky noticed Madison's discomfort and walked towards her. It was no way, he was going to let her out of this.

Madison started to walk backwards, upon realizing that he was walking towards her. "You had me follow, didn't you? That's the only way you could have known about her."

Ricky stopped walking, which caused Madison to stop walking "You always were a smart girl. Where is she?"

"If you figured out her existence via the private investigator, which I'm sure that's how you got this info, then you find her yourself. I'm not telling you anything." Madison was beyond being frightened and was now pissed. No way in hell he was going to let him see Carly.

"I'm her father; you cannot deny me this right."

"What's her name Ricky?" Madison interrupted.  
"What?"

"What is your daughter's name? I'm asking because I have yet to hear you call her by her first name. What is her name?" Madison angrily asked. Inside she was seething but on the outside, she tried to maintain a frosty, but collected demeanor.

"Carlotta! It was very nice of you to name her after your mother. You call her Carly."

Madison nodded. "Yes, her nickname is Carly. She fifteen years old and is going into the tenth grade in high school." She watched Ricky, as he digested the information he gave her. "She has your eyes and your nose."

"Why would you deny me fifteen years of her life and when did you become so heartless, Madison?" He angrily yelled.

"Around the same time you because dangerous, Ricky?" Madison yelled back. "I did what I had to do to protect my child. When that strip turned blue Ricky, I had a responsibility to protect her. I don't regret keeping her from you."

"I was there Madison. You were cramping through the detox, so how is it possible for Carly to survive?"

"Because, the cramping was from the pains of the withdrawal process, which I was feeling; I have no idea how she survive that, when I barely survived myself. But, she did and knowing the path that you chose to take, I had to take steps to protect her and myself. I'm sorry Ricky that you couldn't make better choices for yourself, but you chose that cross to bear, not me and not Carlotta. Watch her from afar and leave her be."

"Like Hell I will."

"Watch it, Ricky, I am warning you. DO NOT GO NEAR HER?" Madison screamed out. She tried to walk away, but Ricky roughly grabbed her arm. "LET ME GO!"

"Not a chance. You owe me Madison."

"Like hell, I do." she said, slightly wincing in pain from Ricky's grip.

Ricky tighten his grip. "Drop the attitude, Madison."

"Go to hell."

"Then I'll be glad to take you with me, if you don't let me see my daughter."

"Over my dead body, because I'll kill both me and her, before I'll ever let you corrupt my child."

"No you wouldn't Madison."

"_**You heard the lady, let her go."**_

Madison felt instant relief upon hearing the familiar growled. Ricky looked towards where the growl was coming from.

"Why am I, not surprise to see you hear Batman?" Ricky asked, still holding a tight grip on Madison, watching Batman walk towards them out of the shadows.

"_**You heard me the first time, let her go."**_ Batman growled more loudly this time, willing himself to calm down.

Madison knowing that Batman's no killing rule interrupted them. "Please Ricky, listen to me. Just listen. Carly knows you're her father and she knows what you do and she told me she doesn't want anything to do with you. So, it's solely her decision, if she wants to see you. Let me tell her that you know about her, but also give her time to make the decision on her own. No matter what the decision that she decides about seeing you, respect the decision if she says no. Please, Ricky….Please!" Madison pleaded with Ricky, staring intently at her husband. She knew Batman was trying to compose his angry, when she watched him balled his fists.

Ricky thought about what Madison just said and released his grip and watched her walked next to Batman. "I'm giving you a week, Maddie."

"Fine, But back off til then. No phone calls, no visits, no stalking either of us. Leave her be. If you don't, then you will never see her. I'm serious, Ricky….let it be her decision and her decision alone." Madison warned.

Ricky stared at Batman. _What is he doing here? _Then he looked at Madison "Fine, we'll do it your way for now." He turned back to Batman. "You know I wasn't going to hurt her."

"_**I wouldn't put it passed you, Falcone. I will be watching you more intently, especially since it's you that has a price on my head."**_ Batman growled angrily, still trying to keep calm.

Ricky shook his head and left. When Madison saw him walked to his car, then she ran in Batman's arms sobbing. "He found out. This can't be happening. This…..can't…..be…." Batman held Madison has close as he could, allowing her to let her aggression and frustration out. He hated to see her cry.

One thing for sure, if Carly decides to see Ricky, he was going to be present.

Protecting Madison and Carly became Bruce's top priority.

* * *

**A/N... ok so, I decided that whenever Batman talks, it will be in italics and bold. **


	25. Chapter 25

"Arrange it and no screw ups."

Ricky gave the command. There was no waiting around this time. Batman was to be dealt with it, effective immediately.

Batman is not going to interfere with my daughter and the love of my life.

He will die today.

"I'll finish what the Joker failed to do."

* * *

It had been a week since her encounter with Ricky. A week since he told her that they knew about their daughter.

Madison did as promised and told her daughter, that her father knew about her and wanted to see her. Madison advised Carly that it was her decision alone to make and promised that, even if the answer is no, she would make sure that Ricky would respect her wishes. Carly asked her mother to give her time to think about it. It was now a week since her mother told her and she still hadn't made a decision. She confided in Alfred her fears about meeting her father and Alfred told her to talk to the one person who may actually be able to help.

Bruce was in the study, which led to the secret compartment to the batcave. He was about to press the three keys that gave him access, when he heard someone called his name. He turned around to find Carly standing behind him.

"Carly! You ok?" he asked, when he saw her somber expression.

"Yeah I'm ok. Can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure, let's have a seat. Or would you prefer somewhere else?"

Carly broke out into a huge grin. "Another game of foosball would be cool, Bruce."

"Great, lets go! maybe I'll let you win this time." Bruce said, as they walked out the study laughing.

* * *

"Alright, kiddo! The score is three to five. You're killing me here." Bruce took the ball and set it in position.

"You said, you'll let me win." Carly giggled.

"Fair enough, now lets have that talk. Still contemplating seeing your dad?"

"Yeah, I understand why mama kept me away from him. He's a dangerous man, who has done terrible things." Carly walked to the sofa and got in an Indian style position.

Bruce sat beside her. "I'm sensing, a but here."

"But a part of me, really wants to see him. He is my dad." she started playing with her ponytail, which she did when she was frustrated. "I hope mama isn't mad that I want to see him."

Bruce nodded. "I see you made up your mind?"

"Yeah, I want to see him." Carly finally admitted aloud.

"Ok! Let's go find your mother."

* * *

Ricky was in a meeting with his financial advisors, when his phone rang. It was Madison, letting him know that Carly wanted to meet him. They decided to meet at Dave's and Busters, so that Carly could be comfortable. Madison was concerned, but she understood why Carly wanted to see Ricky. He was her father, she wasn't denying their relationship, but he was dangerous and she didn't want her daughter caught in the crossfire. Carly asked her mother if she was afraid of Ricky, but Madison assured her daughter that she wasn't. Bruce told Carly that her mother is a black belt and told her about the time when, Madison beat him in sparring; which caused Carly to laugh.

It felt good to laugh, but Carly wasn't nervous.

She had her parents there to protect her.

Ricky and Carly sat at one table, while Madison and Bruce sat at another table. Carly asked if she could talk to Ricky by herself. Madison and Bruce reluctantly agreed, but told her to secretly text them, if she started to feel uncomfortable. Thus far, from what they could see, the meeting between father and daughter was going good.

Or so they thought.

"I'm sure you have a lot of questions for me, huh kid?" Ricky was nervous but was happy to finally meet his daughter.

"My friends call me Carly, not kid." Carly snapped.

Ricky nodded. Wow! she got her mother's fiestiness. "Ok, Carly. Look, it's hard getting use to the fact that I have a kid. Your mom and I thought you died when you were still in your mother's womb."

"I know the story. Don't hate her for keeping me away from you."

"I don't hate your mother. In fact, I'm still very much in love with her." he admitted.

For some reason, this made Carly angry. "Don't. Don't love her. …. She loves Bruce and he loves her. Leave them alone."

Ricky was taken back at his daughter's anger. "Whoa Carly, I didn't mean to upset you."

"I love Bruce and mama is really happy, so don't screw it up."

"Ok. So." Ricky decided to change the subject. "Are you here in Gotham for long?"

"For the rest of the summer. Look, Ricky. You seem like a nice person on surface, but I know that you're a major crime boss, and I really don't want anything to do with you."

"Okay, why not?" Ricky asked, trying to contain his anger. Not with Carly, but with her mother.

"Mom actually wanted to tell you about me, a long time ago, but I decided not to see you. I didn't want anything to do with you. I didn't want to be killed or mom to be killed. As far as I'm concerned, you're just a sperm donor. I only met you today to satisfy my curiosity. Now, that I have satisfied that, we have nothing more to discuss. You're my father in biology only. Nothing more. Got that?"

"Oh I got it kid. But you are my daughter and I will see you anytime I want."

"No, Ricky, you don't have that right." Carly asserted.

"Says who?" Ricky challenged.

"Says me. My mother taught me to protect myself, so don't try anything funny or you'll end up in the hospital."

Ricky laughed. "You are definitely your mother's daughter. Look kid, no one threatens me and live to tell the story."

"So you going to kill me, is that it? I'm glad my mother kept us apart. Ricky, please respect my feelings and my space. Leave me alone and leave my mom and Bruce alone, as well. If you love me, you will honor that."

"You need to understand that I missed out on the first fifteen years of your life. MY BLOOD." Ricky yelled, which caused everyone to stare, including Bruce and Madison. Madison walked over, with Bruce following. "You denied me my child Madison and now, my child just told me that she wants nothing to do with me. What did you tell her?"

"I told her nothing that she didn't already know Ricky." Madison defended, not backing down to Ricky's anger. "I told you, it was her decision."

Carly got up and stood next to Bruce. "And I've made it. I may feel differently one day, but right now, I don't want to have anything to do with you. Deal with it."

"Honey calm down." Madison told her daughter. "He's not going to bother you; are you Ricky?" Madison asked, her expressive almond shaped eyes daring Ricky to not comply.

Ricky didn't like this situation, but his daughter didn't want anything to do with him. He'll accept this for now. "Fine, but if you change your mind Carly, your mom knows my number." He got up, put the tip on the table for the waitress and turned back to Madison. "I know you and Bruce had a hand in turning my daughter against me."

"It's me and me alone that you need to deal with, if you try any type of retaliation, but guess what? Retaliation may forever cost you her. Is that what you really want? Show Carlotta, that you can be a man enough to put her ahead of yourself and honor her wishes; and show her that there is more to you than just being a crime boss."

Ricky contemplated Madison's words for a moment. He looked at his daughter one last time and walked away.

Madison hugged Carly. "Are you ok, sweetheart?"

"Yeah, I'm ok."

Bruce softly brushed a lock of Carly's hair behind her ear. "He's not going to hurt you that I promise."

Carly grabbed Bruce tightly in a warm embrace. "I love you, Bruce. I don't need Ricky as my father, but I want you to be my dad."

Bruce smiled at Carly's admission. "You got it kiddo, whatever you want."

It's been a long time, but Bruce felt the comfort of his family and it felt good. Madison, Carly, and Alfred were his family.

* * *

Ricky drove directly back to his compound. He thought that everything would work out in his favor. His daughter has his temper and her mother's feistiness. He decided to give her some space, for now. Either way, she will be his daughter.

* * *

**A/N….Thanks new followers and I'm glad you guys like the story, thus far. Don't worry the action will pick up soon.**

**Highlander348 and Kindleflame5 – don't worry, Carly is definitely her mother's daughter. As you can see, she's not afraid of Ricky. With Madison, she's not afraid of Ricky, but this guy was once the love of her life and he is Carly's father, regardless, so she does still have a soft spot for Ricky, but Mama will definitely protect her baby and herself with extreme prejudice, if need be. Batman/Bruce may have the no killing rule, but Madison doesn't have to follow that.**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N – No dialogue but just a quick synopsis of what's been happening **

The crime in Gotham had increased to an all time high within the last six months and at the helm of the criminal activity was Ricky Falcone. He had tried to murder Batman ten times, since calling out the original hit on Batman's life six months ago. Of course, being the wife of Bruce Wayne aka Batman, Madison was aware of Ricky's criminal mind frame against her husband, which permanently disregards any further attempts for reconciliation with Carly.

Madison officially filed a restraining order against Ricky, which ordered Ricky to not come within one hundred feet of the Wayne and Fox family, but especially her daughter. Madison and Bruce made the decision to file, when Carly stated that Ricky had approached her at the mall. Carly once again told Ricky that she wanted nothing to do with him; his current activities made Carly glad that she made the right decision.

* * *

A lot of changes occurred within the Wayne household. Bruce legally adopted Carly as his daughter, upon the realization that Madison never named Ricky as the father on Carly's birth certificate. The adoption was successful because, Ricky is the putative father, since he does not have a legal relationship with his daughter. Carly officially regarded Bruce as her legal father and Alfred as her grandfather, even though he is not Bruce's biological father. Alfred also loved Carly and regarded her as his granddaughter; and he saw for the first time in years the joy and warmth flowing through Wayne Manor. He knew that Thomas and Martha Wayne would be happy to see their son extremely happy, with a family of his own.

Ricky wasn't happy with Bruce adopting his daughter, but once Bruce gave him a million dollar, he signed over his rights. Madison was mad that Bruce gave Ricky the money to sign over his rights, but considering all that Ricky has done, maybe Bruce just wanted to get Ricky out of their lives for good. However, little did they know that Ricky wasn't out of their lives, since he was still after Batman.

* * *

On the business side of things, Maddie's Closet was thriving beautifully. As a wedding present last year, Bruce gifted his shares of the company to Madison, leaving her as the sole owner of Maddie's Closet. Madison was extremely grateful, but wondered why Bruce gave up his shares. When she asked him, he said that in the event of a divorce, he wanted her to have the company free and clear; despite the fact that it was highly unlikely of a divorce for the Waynes. Madison appointed Brenda as her COO and President of Maddie's Closet and the two best friends continued to make the lingerie company into a thriving business. Madison launched a cosmetics line named Carly for Maddie's Closet makeup division and introduced accessories and jewelry to the company, as well. With Bruce's suggestion, they were able to start a menswear line to the company in conjunction with women's ready to wear division, which now includes everything from skirts and jeans to suits and evening wear. Maddie's Closet was definitely here to stay.

* * *

Carly still doesn't know that Bruce was Batman, which is something that the adults strived to keep from her. Carly was already snooping around Wayne Manor, so it was only a matter a time, if and when she learns the family secret. And she will find out...

* * *

**A/N…I just wanted to thank everyone for their support, suggestions, follows and favs. I definitely appreciate it. For now, I'm blocked…..so it may be a while (not too long I hope) before I get out another chapter. I'm not going to give a timeframe though. Work has increased at my full time job but also I have 3 classes left, before my graduation in the fall. I am hoping to end the story before the summer comes. Oh and one of my classes has me doing a research paper every other week. I've pretty much given up dating until school is over. Lol.**

**One more thing…..**

**Ravenmore45 – I can't with you. I'm just going to pray for you, because it's obvious that you have issues that only God can solve. But, since you are stalking me and PM me at least once a week, you are actually feeding the fire with the flaming, so whatever rocks the boat that you're on. I'm still looking for your work to review myself. **


End file.
